Engaged and Underaged
by simmysimfreak
Summary: this is a remixed twilight, Amilia is engaged to Edward in 1901, is pained when he leaves, when she finds out about his death she runs away from home and is bitten by a vampire, 106 years later she moves into the town forks only to meet Edward..plz review
1. Prologue the departure

Prologue

_**This is my first story on fanfiction (YAY!!!!!) ok im a weirdo but read and tell me what u think, plz be nice, not too much flames. Have fun and enjoy. I want to thank my BFF for helping me name the story (even though the name is gonna change(its too corney)**_

It was the year 1917, I stood in the harbor. I was feeling anxious and I felt like I was going to cry.

"It will just be a few years at most; I will come back for you." Edward said while hugging me. He was trying to comfort me, but unfortunately it was not really working. I was worried that I would never see him again. He meant everything to me, and I was afraid to lose him.

"But what will happen to me when your gone," I said in a whisper afraid that my voice would break if I spoke out loud.

"Amilia, while I'm gone I want you to continue to live your life, and when I return if you will still have me," Edward paused," then we shall get married," he said with a smile on his face as he kissed the sapphire ring on my finger. He seemed so sure of his plan. I seriously wonder about Edward, how could he be smiling at a time like this.

"Of course I will still have you," I said as I leaned into him. "you know there will never be another man for me," I whispered into his ear," I just really wish that you didn't have to go, even if it is to help your family in America."

"Don't worry, Love," Edward said. Off in the distance a man was calling for people to board the ship. "I have to go now their boarding the ship. I love you, please wait for me," he said quickly kissing me on the lips then running off to board the ship.

"I love you and I will wait forever," I yelled as tears poured out of my eyes. I turned and ran into my carriage ignoring the footman as I slammed the door, I yelled at the coachman to take me home.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the first chapter and its from Edwards POV, enjoy and don't forget to review! have fun reading it hope you enjoy : )

I looked back at the devastated woman running back to her carriage. I knew she would spend the rest of the day crying and would not sleep when nightfall came, I knew she would have a lot of sleepless nights. I could not help but feel guilty for leaving her at a time like this, she just turned seventeen and her father was looking for a man for her to marry, even though I already asked for her hand in marriage and she accepted.

Lord Harlow was not very fond of me he always wanted Amilia to marry Lord William Walsh his father was a layer and they were wealthy, one of the wealthiest families in Ipswich, what a wonderful couple that would be, the layer's son and the banker's daughter, only problem was the banker's daughter was in love with the Artist's son which happened to be me. I knew they would try to make her marry William but I had fait that she would wait for me.

"Edward come down to our cabin and put away your bags" My mother said taking me out of my train of thoughts. "Don't worry my son, if she loves you she will wait." she said putting her hand on my shoulder. My mother always tried to make me feel better even when my world was visibly falling apart.

"Mother, it is not her loyalty that worries me it is all the pain she will be subjected to, in fact I would feel better if I had the faintest reason to believe she would break her promise and marry another man, at least she would be happy." I said resting my head on her shoulder, my mother was shorter than I but I always loved to lean on her shoulder in times of pain and sorrow. I quickly cast aside my emotions and went down to the cabin. I needed to sleep this was going to be a long voyage and who knows what awaited me in America. After a long day of sleep I started on my first letter,

_Amilia, I already miss your smile, I already miss the way you always knew how to make all my problems go away, I miss your beautiful green eyes, those eyes that held so much mystery, those eyes that could tell me what you felt but never let visible what you were thinking. Amilia, my love, I miss your voice, the way it calmed me, the way it made everything feel alright in the world. I miss holding you in my arms, the way you fit so perfectly as if you were designed for me, but mostly I miss the way you told me you loved me, even though I'm the last person you should love, You should love William, he can give you more than I can, and it pains me so to admit it. But no matter what anyone says you still love me and I will forever be grateful for that, and I will forever love you. Be Safe_

_Love, Edward._

I planned on mailing this letter as soon as I laid foot on American soil. I continued the whole trip across sea continuously writing letters to her.


	3. Chapter 2

_**This is chapter two, hope you enjoy**_

It had been one week since Edward left, I had already written my first letter to him, and in fact I have written my first ten letters to him, I there was nothing that didn't remind me of him so I missed him even more. So here I was out in town with one of my maids we were supposed to be shopping. I wasn't in the mood, I was never in the mood to shop, usually I would give Edward a complete list of my weekly schedule and whenever I had to go shopping he would come and either join me or take me somewhere else.

"Well aren't we looking divine this fair morning?" William came up to me and kissed my hand, He was the last person I wanted to see.

"How may I help you?" I asked annoyed

"Well you can take off this pathetic excuse for an engagement ring and you can wear mine" He said trying to get me to marry him, as usual.

"No I'm sorry I don't wear the rings of morons." With that said he looked furious, looks like I hit a nerve. I started to smile my signature 'Did-I-upset-you' smile.

"Why is it that you would accept that commoner's proposal and not accept mine? What is _so _special about him, what can he give you that I can't?" He was really annoyed.

"Well he asked first, and I love him, he is sweet and handsome and more a man than you'll ever be. And finally he can give me everything you can't!" Now he was really upset.

"Why are you being so difficult? He is gone get over it, I'm here, just say yes so we can move on to more important matters." He said winking at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Go away!" I yelled at him "How dare you mention such indecent thoughts to me! And you wonder why I chose Edward over you; at least he is a gentleman!" I started to walk away angrily

"Wait!" He tightly grabbed my hand and refused to let go, he was hurting me and he was upsetting me even more. "We both know you want me so just stop trying to taunt me with your little game, because there is no way I could ever want you more that I already do." He tightened his grip on my wrist.

"Let go of me you insignificant Neanderthal!" I pulled at my wrist and he just pulled me closer to him and kissed me, he kissed me! Out here in public for all eyes to see! I felt his hand move down my wrist and slip by my fingers. The moment I was free of him I spat in his face and turned around and ran toward my maid, I called the carriage and ordered the coach to take me home. Later that evening the Walsh family came to visit, no doubt they wanted to tell my father about William's and my dispute.

"Lord Walsh, What a pleasure it is to see you, and I see you brought your wife and son." My father greeted his friend as the butler showed them into the seating room.

"Lord Harlow the pleasure is all mine, I always love spending time with men as noble as yourself, and I haven't seen your beautiful daughter in such a long time." Lord Walsh said to my father and then turned to me. "Lady Harlow you've turned into quite the woman since last time I saw you." He took my hand and kissed it. "your seventeen now aren't you?" he asked while we sat on the chairs.

"Yes that is correct sir." I said curtly remembering my manners.

"Have you decided on the man you want to marry?"

"Actually we thought William would have made the perfect man." My father answered before I actually got a chance to explain that I was to be married to Edward.

"I think that is a brilliant idea, your daughter and my son, two of the wealthiest families in Ipswich joined in matrimony, it would indeed be perfect. And William here has always been quite fond of Amilia." Lord Walsh said agreeing with my father.

"I am a lot more than fond of Amilia; I am in love with her, in fact I already picked out the ring I will give to her when she accepts." William was smiling because he knew there was nothing my father wanted more than for me to marry him.

"Really? Well I would enjoy seeing it. Next tine you visit you should bring it with you. " My father said almost too excitedly.

"I have it with me now Lord Harlow." William took out a small jewelry box and opened it; in it was a golden ring with a large diamond in the middle and tinier diamonds surrounding it. It was hideous the main diamond was too big and the extra diamonds only made it look bigger, I always liked smaller more subtle jewelry like the ring Edward had given me, it was a white gold ring with a medium sized, round sapphire and two very small, round diamonds on either side of it. It had been in his family for generations.

"Wow!" this is quite the ring, since you already have the ring with you and we all agree that you and my daughter should be married why not put that ring on her finger and lets start planning the wedding." My father had just pushed it too far I was already engaged to Edward and if he or anyone else thought I would forget that they were mistaken.

"Well sir, why not." William walked toward where I was sitting got on one knee and took my left hand.

"Excuse me! I have not agreed to this, William, I would die before I married you, and I am already engaged to Edward Masen, he may have gone to America to help his uncle and the rest of his family but I am still wearing his ring and I will forever wear his ring because the moment his family is no longer needed in America he will come back and I will marry him! So there is no point in even trying to convince me otherwise my mind is made up and nothing you say or do will change it!" I yelled at everyone in the room, as I took my hand away from him I realized Edwards ring was not on it.

"Give me back my ring you Neanderthal!" I demanded looking at William. He got up fuming and slapped me, I fell to the ground and my face burned, I started to cry but not because he hit me that was the least of my problems, my ring was gone! What was I going to do, what was I going to tell Edward when he came back for me. I got up and went to my room, I was expecting to hear my father put the Walsh's out but all he said was,

"She will come around we just need to keep trying." I was in complete shock, my father saw a man hit me and did nothing to defend me he was not even upset, what did he agree with it? This was probably the worst thing that could happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Well here is chapter 3 plz read and review. I hope u enjoy it**

* * *

I woke up and there was a fire. It burned me; I could feel it in my veins. 

"Mother, Mother where are you?!" I wasn't sure if I said it out loud there was too much pain. I felt something cold on my forehead; it felt good against the burning. Suddenly the fire abruptly turned into freezing, but it still burned. I heard a cry of pain, it sounded like me. I think I heard a voice, maybe its God.

"Edward, Edward wake up!" I opened my eyes and I saw _him_. He was somewhat beautiful. He had blond hair, pale skin, butterscotch eyes and a gentle smile. For one second I felt absolutely nothing, then all the pain came rushing back. I yelled out in pain, there was no way death could be this painful.

"Shh… it's ok, take this." The beautiful creature said and I felt a prick in my wrist and everything turned black.

I felt something pulling me, pulling me to the surface. Once again I opened my eyes; this time I saw a woman, she had honey-brown, wavy hair, the same butterscotch eyes from the man before and a gentle motherly smile, she too was beautiful.

"Welcome back," She said, "Is the burning gone?"

"Yes it is, am I dead?" was I dead? I think I am I felt weird.

"Carlisle, its time!" she yelled

"Coming Esme," I heard the same male voice as before.

"Well you look a lot better! So what do you remember from your life?" He asked me, so I was dead!

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen, I am seventeen, I live in Chicago… I can't remember anything else. Ooh I remember a ring, a sapphire ring I think it belongs to my mother, that's it. That's all I remember." My head hurt and I felt lost.

"You feel confused don't you? You probably have a lot of questions for us." The woman was so mother like, she spoke to me in a gentle voice as if not to scare me.

"Actually I don't"

"Well my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Hale Cullen. We have one child, a daughter, actually we adopted her. Her name is Emily-Rose Hale, she is eighteen." _Well actually she is thirty-four but she is in an eighteen year old body._ I was in shock when I heard that.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

I said we have a-, "Carlisle started to say.

"No I mean what did _you_ say Esme? About her being thirty-four in an eighteen year olds body?"

"How did you hear that?" Esme asked me, looking shocked. "I thought that but I didn't say it!" _How did he hear that?_

"I hear your voice even though I don't see your lips moving!"

"I think his gift is mind reading." Carlisle was talking to Esme.

"Gift? Mind reading?" Now they were scaring me.

"You don't remember what I explained to you during the pain?" Carlisle looked at me as if he was checking to se if I was ill. That is when it all came to me, I felt the pain again and suddenly I registered the noise I was hearing and what it was saying.

"I'm a v-v-vampire!" I was hysterical. "My m-mother is d-d-dea…" I couldn't finish the sentence, I wanted to cry but it wasn't coming.

"I am so sorry Edward; I did all that I could to try and help her, but there were too many burns on her body." Carlisle looked and sounded truly sorry.

"And my father, Did he..?"

"No I'm sorry, that is why I changed you. I figured because both your parents are dead, where you live was burned to the ground and no one came looking for you, that you were all alone. And I promised your mother that I would save you no matter what it took."

"She really loved you." Esme took my hand and I sat up on the table.

"She really did, and I loved her. But I can't help but feel like I am forgetting someone." I had this weird feeling that I was missing someone, that I wanted to see someone but I just couldn't remember who.

"Maybe you had a sibling?" Esme looked as puzzled as I felt.

"No His parents had only one child, no one else was with them, and as I said before no one came to find you or to see if you were alright, there were no letters and no flowers, no one even came for the bodies of your parents." Carlisle was looking at me as if he felt sorry for me, but he probably did.

"Will I be able to return to my daily routines and my old life" I already knew the answer to this.

"No I am sorry Edward, for the first few years you will have to avoid all human contact because right now all your new senses are working on overtime for you to feed on human blood. Esme and I are sort of what you could call vegetarians we don't feed on human blood we hunt and feed off of animals. It is a very rare lifestyle for vampires and it is difficult but it allows us to live in one place at a time even though we eventually have to move because we do not age. We prefer to live among the humans and befriend them; we would like you to join us, and if you chose to we will teach you everything you need to know to resist the need to kill innocent humans." Carlisle explanation on their lifestyle seemed rather pleasing, I would much rather to continue to live among the world as normal as possible and I did not like the idea of killing innocents

"I will love to join your family, but I think I need to be alone for awhile, so how about you teach me how to resist human blood while I stay with you, and when I can control myself, I travel the earth discovering everything that I need to discover."

"I think that is very reasonable, though I was hoping you would stay with us we would be happy to help you become a vegetarian." Carlisle agreed so for the next few years I would be a vampire in training. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**I will understand if you send flames for this one, its not one of my best, and I sort of skipped a lot of details between this chapter and chapter 2, but plz bare with me, I still hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is chapter four, please keep reviewing I reply to everyone, and It really makes my day! Hope you like this chapter, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter four

I had searched everywhere but I still could not find my ring. I would have asked William but he seemed to be avoiding me, finally! I was at home in the reading room reading Macbeth when I heard someone at the door; it was probably for my father so I had no reason to see who it was. A few moments later, one of my maids walked into the room.

"Lady Harlow, your father has requested your presence in the sitting room." She then turned around and walked out of the room. I got up, went to the mirror to make sure I was presentable and then I went to the sitting room, what I saw there was disturbing and peculiar. I saw Lord Walsh, William, and my father and they were all smiling, after all I put them trough after embarrassing William and insulting Lord Walsh here they were in my sitting room with my father smiling at me.

"Good day Amilia." William got up, bent down before me and kissed my hand. He straightened himself once again and looked into my eyes, "I am so sorry for your loss, but at least now there is nothing in the way of us." I'm not sure why but for a second I saw a hint of affection in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"We truly are sorry" Lord Walsh said looking more relieved than sorry.

"Well if he had lived I doubt he was planning to come back, but anyway Edward is dead and you are no longer engaged so we can now get married." When I heard those words my whole world fell apart. "Edward is d-dead?" I asked realizing that I was crying.

"You didn't know?" William was truly surprised. "His family sent a letter explaining that there was a fire and that Edward and both his parents were killed, they asked if anyone wanted the bodies, I assumed that they would have sent you the same letter."

"They did, but I never gave it to her," my father said indifferently, "I was waiting for the right time."

"And here I sat plotting our wedding, believing that you had finally accepted my proposal." William said nonchalantly. Edward was dead, my Edward, the man I loved, the man I was to marry was dead, and here they sat smiling and plotting a damn wedding!

"I hate you!" I whispered to William, he turned to look at me and I saw pain in his eyes.

"Why? What have I done now?"

"You sit here smiling and plotting a Damn wedding that isn't eve going to happen, when Edward is dead. Dead!" I was screaming now, but I was still crying." Have you no concern for him? Do you not mourn him? Of course you don't! Why should any of you? All you care about is your damned money and plotting a make-believe wedding for a make-belief engagement. Why should you care that the most noble and loving man has died? I hope I live to see the day that the three of you die! I know for sure you will all burn in hell! And maybe I might meet you there or maybe I will meet my Edward in the heavens above. But I will not stay here for the rest of my miserable life, one day very soon I am going to leave here and I will never come back!" I ran out of the sitting area and ran to my bedroom, where I spent the next week.

* * *

**Yes, I know Amilia is overreacting just a tad bit but you have to admit you would be pissed to find out that your fiancé died, you got a letter explaining how and then you never get it because someone wanted to plan your wedding to another guy, I know I would be pissed. Next chapter is right on its way!**

2


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I kept you waiting so long my computer got a glitch so I had to send it to the repair person, I just got it back and I had to find time to do go and type this chapter which was kind of hard to do. Anyway, it is finally here so enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter five

It was my first time in public since I found out about Edward's death. Some of the townspeople were having a church service in memory of Edward and his family, I was going to pay my respect and say goodbye to him. My father did not agree with me being surrounded by that much middleclass people but he knew better than to try and stop me. I walked into the church and the people who personally knew me came to give me their condolences. After talking to the few people I knew, I took my seat all the way in the front of the church with the people that were closest to the Mason Family, once again I knew a few of them, but this time they all knew me, most just heard of me and a few just saw me from afar but they all certainly knew that I was supposed to marry Edward.

The service lasted for two hours and there was a wake afterward but I decided not to attend. Instead I went home, there I saw the person that I wanted to kill. As my driver parked the car he walked toward us and waited for the car to come to a complete stop, when it did he opened my door for me.

"I was hoping you would come home soon." He said helping me out of the car.

"What do you want William?"

"I want to make things right between me and you"

"What? No annoying and useless attempt to get me to marry you? Are you feeling Ill?" I said surprised

"Amilia, I realize that if I want you to ever accept my proposal I am going to need your trust, and to get that we will need to become friends." He paused "I love you and I want to marry you but, chasing you the way that I am is not going to get me anywhere. So from now on you will not hear another word about marriage from me, and I will convince your father to give you more time. While you mourn the death of Edward I will be here for you as a friend, and when you are ready to marry, I will be here waiting." I had never noticed how Williams' voice became softer and more gentle when he spoke to me, this realization made me think that maybe his feelings for me were genuine.

"William," I whispered, "this is a really difficult time for me and I really appreciate you being this sweet but, I don't think you should waste your time." I said looking down at the ground.

"I am not wasting my time. You are not a waste of time. Edward knew that, I know that, and hell every bachelor in Ipswich knows that." He took my chin between his fingers and made me look at him.

"You are beautiful, smart, talented and sweet, when you want to be, you are just an amazing woman, I mean what other woman can not only read and write English but French, Spanish and Italian as well, what other woman has studied history and can actually read a map, and what other woman can play a piano like it was being played by angels? None, you are so amazing that you sometimes put me in awe. The man that you marry will be the luckiest man alive." He frowned and let go of my chin, his thumb gently caressed my cheek and then he turned around.

"I wish I could be that man. I wish you could feel the same love for me that I feel for you, but…" he stopped, I stood there looking at him waiting for him to continue, feeling sorry for not loving him back, feeling guilty for considering another man when I just lost my Edward, but mostly I just stood there. I started to reach for his shoulder, but I stopped midway, William suddenly turned around and took my hand, it was as if he knew where my hand was. He kissed the inside of my wrist.

"But you don't, and it hurts like hell, and it's my own fault." He held my palm against his cheek.

"How is it your fault?" I asked confused.

"Well… I have loved you since the day I met you, and I said nothing which led to you falling in love with Edward. When I was sure that you truly were the woman I wanted to marry, I hesitated and Edward proposed first, and lastly, after Edward proposed as a desperate attempt to win you over, I continuously proposed to you in the most rude and insensitive ways, which resulted in pushing you further away" he paused "if I had just told you how I felt _I _would have been the man that you loved, and I probably would have already been your husband." He let my hand drop.

"Me not loving you is not your fault, even if you had confessed your love to me sooner it would have not made a difference. I loved Edward and I would not have accepted you, I'm sorry." I tried to explain to him how I felt but I was sure he still though that if he came first it would have worked.

"I should probably leave." William leaned down and whispered in my ear, then he gently kissed me on my cheek.

"Yes you should, I am already late for my lessons.

"What lessons do you have today?"

"Italian." I replied

"Ah Italian _Dovete__ osservare __così__ bei__quando__ parlate__ l' __Italiano" _I had to smile at that.

"_Dovreste chiedere al mio padre_" I answered smiling evilly.

"_Sì, abbastanza bello,_" William said smiling and closing his eyes. "I should really leave, before I break my promise by taking you in my arms and kissing you." He turned around and started to walk away, he stopped and waited a few seconds then turned back to me, "You don't event want that kiss?"

"Not today." I walked to the door and went inside. I went to the reading room were my father waited for me.

"Forgive me for being so late," I said greeting my father. I was probably going to get a lecture about tardiness.

"Its all right, I see you were talking to William"

"Yes, we had a very fruitful conversation." I smiled thinking about how sweet William was.

"So have you finally accepted his proposal?"

"No, I have not accepted his proposal."

"Why must you taunt him so, he loves you and if that is not enough , his father is a lawyer and a very good friend of mine." He raised his voice.

"I am not ready to marry."

"_Now_ you are not ready to marry but with _Masen _you were already picking out your wedding dress. How is it that with the poor commoner you loved the idea of marriage," He was screaming now. " But with a rich, decent, well rounded man you are not ready?" I just stood there and looked at him, I refused to get upset and get in an argument so I just let it all go."Well have you nothing to say?"

"No"

"Well then let's get on with the lesson." After my lessons I went to my room and took a nap, I woke up to the sound of voices. I went to the sitting room but stopped before I came in to view.

"William are you sure?" My father asked. So William was here, well that was a nice surprise; he was probably talking to my father about not marrying me.

"Of course, I have tried every other method; just give me a few tries, it will work, she will marry me.

"Ooh really!? Well if you think a few cute little useless complements is going to make me marry you, think again!" I walked in fuming" "And here I though that you actually had some consideration for others, how wrong I was."

"Amilia," William looked hurt and had a pleading look on his face.

"Save it!" I turned around and went straight to my room, I took two large bags and stated to pack them with all my necessities. I ran out, past the sitting room and through the door. The driver was getting ready to leave. "Coachman, take me to the station! Now!" I yelled as I went to the carriage and threw my bags in. William ran out of the house at this moment.

"Amilia please; don't do this, please let me explain," he was in front of me now.

"Get away from me! I should have known you were just trying to get me to marry you, and you almost had me fooled. Why do you want me so badly? Why don't you just stay away from me?"

"Please!" He held on to my hand, I used the other to slap him but he barely flinched. He got an angry look on his face, it looked inhuman, and he was starting to scare me.

"Are you finished? Good! Firstly sedate yourself and act your age," he voice was a little louder than a whisper I could tell he was trying to hold his temper," Then take those bags and unpack them, and lastly go in their and apologize for being rude to me and your other guest." He looked at me sternly as if I were a little child.

"Go to hell!" with one quick movement I got my hand back. I turned around and got in the carriage; I slammed the door and sat back. I looked back at the white Victorian house as the car began to drive, I knew this was going to be the last time I saw it for a long time. I stated to revise my plan in my head; I would take the train to Oxford and live with my uncle Stanley and his wife.

When my mother died he offered that I move in with them, when I rejected he said if I ever needed a place to stay all I had to do was show up. Uncle Stanley always hated my father, he never wanted my mother to marry him and when I was born he wanted to take me but my mother declined the offer. I had already sent him a note telling him things between me and my father were not so good, and the only reason I was staying in Ipswich was to be with my fiancé. So now I had no reason to stay and a lot of reasons to leave, Uncle Stanley would welcome me with open arms.

I was now stopping by the train station. I said goodbye to my Coachman and walked toward the ticket seller.

"Good evening Sir."

"Good evening Mam. How may I help you?" He eyed me up and down and looked around me, probably expecting to see my husband or something.

I don't know why but when strangers see me they expect me to be married or engaged, it was something about the way I carried myself.

"Most people do not expect to see someone as 'beautiful' as you as a single woman." That is what my mother once told me. I didn't think that I was that beautiful in fact I grew up thinking very little of myself but, people always complimented me so maybe it was one of those mirrors not doing justice situations.

"When is the next train to Oxford?" I asked trying to regain his attention.

"Well actually there is no train directly to Oxford, but there is one that make two stops on the way."

"Where is it stopping?" I asked, not that it was important I was going to take it even if it made ten stops.

"The first stop is in Cambridge there it will stay for two hours, then it goes to Northampton, it stays there for the night, and then in the morning it goes to Oxford."

"May I purchase a ticket?"

"Of coarse you may, are you traveling alone?" He smiled; he was probably expecting me to say 'Of course not, my husband will be here in a few minutes'

"Actually I am," he looked shocked but he quickly composed himself.

"I am going to Oxford to see my Uncle."

"Well that is very nice mam, Here is your ticket, keep it with you at all times. Have a good evening."

"Thank you, and the same to you." I found a bench and sat down luckily when I was packing I added my 3 favorite books including the one I was in the process of reading, so I sat there and read.

* * *

**Once again Amilia is overreacting, but I had to find some way for her to leave and this was all I got, keep reading and reviewing it really motivates me to write. And I almost forgot, I don't speak Italian so if the translation sucks please bare with me I used a online translator, anyway ill tell you what its supposed to say:**

_Dovete__ osservare__ così__ bei_ _quando__ parlate__ l' __Italiano:_**you must sound so beautifull when you speak italian, **_Dovreste chiedere al mio padre_**: you will have to ask my father, **_Sì, abbastanza bello_: **yes beautifull indeed. Well i hope you liked this chapter i will try to update again soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six, enjoy. Don't forget to review**

* * *

Chapter six

I unboarded the train in Northampton; I had to find someplace to spend the night I spend all the money I had on the train ticket so I could not stay in a guest house and didn't know anyone here so I was stranded. I started to walk around and spotted an elderly couple.

"Excuse me, good evening, I am traveling to Oxford but the train leaves in the morning, I was hoping you could please supply me with a place to stay the night. I have no money so I cannot go to a guest house. They both looked willing. "Will you and your husband be willing to share a very small bed?" the man asked me, "I'm sorry but I am not married, I am alone and I am more than willing to sleep In a small bed."

"Why would any lady be traveling alone?" the woman asked appalled.

"I am going to see my uncle." The man opened his moth to say something but the woman said something first,

"I am sorry but we cannot help you. No decent woman would travel alone so you cannot be trusted." They turned around and started to walk away when the man turned back and said,

"For a place to spend the night you should got see Lady Kati Fredrick, she is the owner of the parlor house, she might let you stay if you work for the night." With that he turned back around and then left. I was not going to work in a parlor house, stranded or not I still had my virtue and I was going to keep it. I started to walk around the town. I figured I might come across someone that might want to take me in for the night. That's when I saw a little guesthouse; I decided to ask to stay the night, maybe if I did some chores they might let me stay. I walked in and saw a young good looking man behind a counter reading a book; he looked up and put aside the book as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"Good evening how may I help you" he asked.

"Good evening I need a place to stay but I have no money, I was hoping you might let me stay the night if I did some chores." I smiled a seductive smile and looked down innocently, if I was going to get anywhere I might have well have used all my God-given 'resources'.

"How many nights do you need to stay?" looked like it worked because his expression changed from business-like to attracted-to.

"Just one, I am catching the train to Oxford in the morning" the brightness in his face dulled a little.

"Ooh well I guess we might be able to let you stay, but I still need to ask my father. Why don't you wait here for a few minutes? He pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. I quickly went and sat down. He walked toward the other end of the room and knocked on a door, I heard a voice telling him to come in.

"Father we have a woman in the reception and she needs a place to stay for the night but she has no money, she is willing to do chores and such to earn her stay, she seems reliable to me and she is quite a vision to look at." I heard him say in a low voice, he though I could not hear him and was probably expecting me to give him a generous 'tip' for helping me.

"Let me see her." I herd the deep voice say. Then the man from before walked into the room with an older version of himself. I looked up and smiled my sweet and innocent smile.

"You wish to stay here for free?" the man asked me sternly.

"Yes sir, but of course I will work for my stay."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I am going on a train to oxford in the morning; actually that's how I spend all of my money, on a ticket from Ipswich to Oxford."

"You are from Ipswich?" The younger man asked me

"Yes I have lived there all my life."

"Why are you going to Oxford then?" The older man asked.

"Well I have no where else to go my mother is dead, my father has abandoned me and the man I was to marry is dead; I am going to Oxford to live with my uncle."

"Very well then we will let you stay the night and there is only one thing you must do for us. Lady Kati Fredrick is the owner of the most successful parlor house in Northampton; we are in debt to her and she is always looking for someone new for her customers, you obviously have a lot of potential and I am sure a lot of men would pay a lot to have you as their 'escort'; so if you go down to the parlor house and work for three hours we will no longer be in debt and you will be able to spend the night here and we will even include dinner and breakfast" Was he serious? Was there no other way for me to get a place to stay? Did I have to resort to prostitution? Was it really that necessary to have a new 'worker' in the parlor house? Where they that desperate, that they would ask a poor motherless child to fill the spot?

"I will gladly accept" I had no choice than to accept. I was not going to get a better offer and I had a feeling everywhere I went I was going to get the same directions, so what was the point and its not like I was going to ever get married so I didn't have to worry about keeping my virtue for the right man because he was already dead.

"Very well then, my name is Walter Hamilton and this is my son Henry, he will escort you to the parlor house." Henry took my hand and started to walk me to the door.

"One more thing before you go, Henry, do not put me in anymore debt please."

"But father this time it will really be worth it." Where they talking about what I though they were talking about?

"Maybe if you wait, later she will still be in the 'right' frame of mind and you might be able to have her for free." So they were talking about what I though, perfect! This was just what I needed, to be branded a useless prostitute on top of everything else. Henry opened the door and let me walk in front of him.

"Promise me that I will later get some of what some very lucky, wealthy man will enjoy." He held my hand and turned me to look at him.

"Please, I would even pay you if that is what you want; I just have to have a chance to see what you will feel like. And just incase…" he kissed me, I tried to back up but he moved his hand around my back and held me in place. I tried to push him off but he was too strong, so I quickly gave up. After a few seconds he released me.

"You taste better than I though you would; now I just have to feel you but I will save that for later." He smiled at me.

"I knew a man like you once." I said trying to sound indifferent while we stated walking again.

"Really was it your Fiancé? Because I would gather you would want to marry him."

"Actually no, his father was a friend of my father and it just so happened that he wanted to marry me but I could not stand him, you are actually so much like him well except for the fact that he was better looking and much wealthier and a better kisser, come to think of it even though you are alike he was so much better in just about everyway, oh well, if it helps I hate you more than I hate him." I was smiling my evil smile now and he was visibly upset, in fact he was glaring at me.

"Have you anything else to say?" he barked out at me, he was really upset, I have a very useful talent, I could upset any man no matter what, and it worked for me, it worked for me with William and it worked for me with Henry.

"No, I have said everything are you going to stop walking so slowly and take me to the parlor now, I am tired and the sooner I do this and get it over with the better, I might even spend the rest of the night there, Lord knows if I am going to have enough energy when I am finished to walk back to the guest house." His eyes immediately opened as wide as they could.

"No! You will not spend the night at the parlor! Don't forget you promised me something and I plan on holding you to it, and don't forget who is helping you!" he screamed at me, what was it with men and screaming at me!

"I did not promise you anything! And I can very well decide to not use your help; I am very sure Lady Katy Frederick would gladly take my service for the three hours and offer me a place to stay while still having your family in debt. So do not taunt me, I have the upper hand, I could go elsewhere, for help all you have is me!" I was tired of people trying to take advantage of me.

"Well if that is how you feel then good luck finding the parlor, in fact good luck finding anything because I am going back to my father and I am going to tell him you changed your mind. You can try to find your way around." Then is when I realized that we were no longer on a recognizable street, I had been so busy arguing with him that I was not paying attention to where we were going.

"Take me back to a better lit street where I can find my way around!" I screamed

"No." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Fine I will just follow you then!"

"And how do you know I am not getting you even more lost, how do you know I am not taking you deeper into the darkness and the dangerous alleys." He smiled at me "You do realize that there is no one around and I can do anything I want to do with you, so please follow me deeper it will just give me more incentive to have you right now." I started to back away, I was now truly afraid.

"You will not touch her!" I herd a very familiar voice and I was actually for once in my life glad to hear that voice. I turned around and there he was.

"I don't know who you are but you might want to turn around and walk away!" Henry threatened William, this was going to be interesting they were both fighting over something that wanted nothing to do with either of them, but I think I wanted William to win considering he never tried to turn me into a prostitute.

"This is my prostitute and I may do whatever I please with her!" Ooh no he didn't! Henry was really starting to upset me.

"Excuse me!? Please tell me you did not just call Lady Harlow a prostitute!"

"L-l-lady Harlow?"

"What did she not mention the fact that her father is Bradford Harlow, The co-owner and co-founder of Bradford&Bingley the most successful bank in Ipswich with many branches all over England? How could she have forgotten that detail? Surely it should be more than illegal to try and violate a woman with such a high spot in society, I'm sure with the right lawyer in place you could get the death penalty, and it just so happens that my father is a lawyer." William was now by my side and was putting himself in front of me to block me from Henry. "Now you have two options, you can turn around, and walk away a free man, or you can try to fight a useless battle and have yourself condemned for attempted adultery, you chose." Henry of coarse chose option one and hurried away. William turned around and faced me.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Yes I'm fine, he did not touch me."

"Are you sure, do you feel faint or ill?

"No William there is nothing wrong with me I feel fine, now will you tell me what you are doing here?"

"I was looking for you and thank God I reached when I did, if that Bastard had harmed a hair on your head I would have killed him!" William really looked like he was ready to kill.

"Are you finished? Good, can you please take me to a more lit and public street, and while you're in the knight in shining armor mood can you loan me enough money to find a guest house to stay for the night, I'm sure my father would pay you back when you go back to Ipswich." I was tired and that made me impatient.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" he said ignoring everything I said.

"We?"

"When 'we' go back to Ipswich," he said impatiently.

"I am not going back to Ipswich; tomorrow I am going on the train to Oxford."

"And pray tell what you are going to do there? Where are you planning to go?

"I am going to live with my uncle; he is the only person I know that hates my father as much as I do. When my mother died he offered that I move in with him and his wife, I declined so that I could stay in Ipswich with Edward but now there is no reason for me to live in that god-forsaken town so I will now accept his open invitation, I am sure he will welcome me with open arms." I explained him my plan and when he realized that it was going to work he started to frown.

"You cannot be serious? You want to live some uncle that you barely know; who knows what will happen to you!"

"He is not just 'some' uncle he is my mother's brother, and I do know him, he has visited Ipswich every summer since I was born and I have been in close contact with him. He is a second father to me."

"I cannot let you leave! I will not let you go!"

"You have no choice, now you can either loan me the money or you can escort me to the parlor house, the choice is yours." I knew he would die before he took me to a parlor house so this worked out perfectly.

"I will do neither! I didn't want to do this until we were married but I have no choice, I will not lose you, you will be mine for all of eternity, whether you want to or not." He stepped closer to me and I tried to back away but he held on to my waist before I could.

"Please William no! Don't do this! Don't stoop to the level of that bastard you just saved me from, Please!" I begged, I thought he was going to forcible violate me, but what he did next was unexpected. He pulled me closer to him and his mouth touched the middle of my neck and my shoulder, he lips caressed it slowly and then I felt his teeth, all went blank I fell completely numb and then I felt the burning, at first it was where he kissed me but it slowly started to spread. I screamed out in pain; I could not bear it, it was like there was a fire in my veins. I bent my head back as I realized his mouth was still on my neck, I could not move it hurt too much, I screamed once again from the pain. William raised his head and looked at me with pained eyes.

"I am so sorry, but I had to do this it is the only way to keep you with me, I know it hurts but in three days the pain will be gone and you will forever be mine." my feet gave out beneath me but with one inhumanly quick movement he held me up in his arms. I wanted to ask what was happening to me but it hurt too much to speak. Everything suddenly went blank and all I could feel was the burning.

* * *

**I bet none of you thought that William was a vampire, well ok some of you figured it out, ok all of you figured it out, it was kind of obvious, I guess. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I might not update for awhile, but I will try my best to try ad create a next chapter.**

**Actually maybe you guys should help, my original plan was for Amilia to be taken in by an evil priest (don't give the screen that look this is in the early nineteenth century when the catholic church was corrupt) and I was going to have him force her into being a vegetarian by locking her up in the woods and only feeding her animals and I was going to have him use her as a sex slave (I just noticed that a lot of people are trying to sleep with her. I mean come on; I so far have two men after her, both pervs one actually tried to rape her, and has anyone noticed that Amilia has a few traits of Rosalie?) And eventually have her kill him.**

**But now I'm not sure if that is the best way to go, when writing this chapter I was thinking she could spend her first twenty years as a vampire with William but that would technically mean that she gave into him and became his mate and then I would have to find a way to brake them up and what not, so review and tell me what you think is better.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well finally here is chapter 7. Enjoy! By the way after a few reviews, I decided to go with evil priest so no more William. (For now)**

Chapter 7

I woke up in a small chamber, there were no windows and the only light came from a candle that flickered on the wall. I was on top of an uncomfortable bed. I felt different. I could hear a lake in the background, I could smell the pine and earthy scent of the woods, and I heard many things, some where unrecognizable to me. Then I got another scent it was appetizing, it was delicious, I felt an unknown liquid build up in my mouth and I realized I had this burning thirst in my stomach. Suddenly I growled, wait I growled? My growl sounded inhuman almost beastlike. The scent got stronger and so did the thirst; I could hear footsteps and someone's pulse. How could I hear someone's pulse? As the footsteps got louder the scent got stronger, and I became more beastlike. I was trying to get up but I realized I was chained down.

"Please! Help me!" my voice sounded different, it sounded melodic and graceful. The scent got even stronger and more tempting, now my body was involuntarily fighting against the chains. I heard a door opening but there was only one visible door and it was behind closed and locked bars. Once again I herd footsteps they were louder than before. A few moments later I heard the door unlatching, it was far too loud; I could even hear the lock as it twisted. The door opened and I saw a tall man, he had long blond hair, and his skin tone was very pale. He was a priest, I could tell by his robe.

"You have awoken, I was wondering if you were ever going to." He had a deep attractive voice.

"Where am I and who are you?" I was still struggling against the chains.

"My name if Father Philip Thompson. You are in the basement of an abandoned bell tower from medieval times. No one can hear you and no other human is within your range."

"Why am I here?" I was so confused and the burning thirst I had didn't go away.

"Because you are a monster! Actually you deserve to die, but I just can't bring myself to kill such a beautiful creature. And it is not just evil beauty, even before you transformed you were quite the sight, I was so intrigued by your human beauty that I did not kill you when it was easier. I wanted to see how much more beautiful you would become after the transformation, and you certainly are irresistible, too irresistible, I don't think I will ever be able to kill you. But locking you up here means you won't be able to kill, and I can have you to myself." What the hell was he talking about? Monsters? Transformations? Killing?

"I am not a monster! I would never kill." I said offensively

"Well then why do you want to get untied so badly and why do you want to drink my blood? Only monsters drink blood, or would you rather me call you a vampire." I realized that I was still involuntarily struggling against the chains. With a lot of effort I stopped my arms and feet from wiggling, but I could not control my thirst.

"I see you have a lot of self control, not many newborns do."

"Ok, what are you talking about and why did you call me a vampire? Vampires are mythical creatures." I said puzzled

"You are obviously oblivious as to what has happened to you in the last 3 days, well then I must ask you, what do you remember from your human life?" Father Philip sounded surprised

"What do you mean, what I remember from my _Human life_? My name is Amilia Harlow; I was born and raised in Ipswich, my mother died last year my father was trying to marry me off to a man named William even though I was already engaged to a man named Edward. Edward left to go to America with his parents to help his family with some problems they were having, and there he died in a fire about a month ago. I found out about a week ago, my father and William tried to trick me into marrying William once again, this time was the last straw so I left Ipswich to go to Oxford to live with my uncle.

I spent all my money on the ticket so when the train stopped in Northampton for the night I asked the owner of a guest house if I could work for a free room, he was in dept with some Lady Kati who owned a parlor house so he wanted me to work there to pay off his debt I agreed since I do not plan to ever wed, but when his son ,Henry, was escorting me he took me to a secluded dark street where he was about to assault me when William showed up, I'm still not sure how he found me. William scared away Henry and he was about to assault me, I think, when he bit me, I think, and the burning pain started, that is when everything went blank."

"Wow! Usually the transformation drains some of your memories, but then again every vampire is different, your friend the one that bit you was a vampire, when a vampire bites a human, the human goes through a three day transformation. Well I saw the vampire carrying you so I thought it was a man in need of some help, as I got closer I noticed the mark on your neck and the red in his eyes. I knew exactly how to kill him, all I had to do was rip him to pieces and then burn the little pieces. I attacked him and he was strong but other people were walking toward us so the crowd scarred him off, I managed to grab you and run. I should have killed you but I didn't and now you will forever be in debt to me for sparing your life." He opened the bars and walked into the room.

"I don't believe you, this makes no sense. How could William be a vampire, vampires cannot walk in the sunlight I have seen him in the day."

"Yes but have you seen him in the sun? A vampire can wander in the day as long as they are not beneath direct sunlight, here in England it rains and is always cloudy, hence the reason why England is full of the monsters."

"I can't believe…." I was speechless "And I am a…"

"Yes, you are a vampire. But don't worry I wont let you kill any humans, you are going to stay locked in this basement. I will occasionally bring you the blood of animals for you to feed on. For your first three years as a vampire I will keep my distance and you will be chained down at all times but, after that I will grant you some freedom. After your first three years I will let you roam the forest and hunt the animals on your own, but there will be no human blood for you none whatsoever if you even think about it I will destroy you. Now you will spend the first week without feeding. That will be your punishment for being so breathtakingly beautiful. Goodbye until next week." And then he left. He turned around and walked away. I could hear every step he took and I could hear every beat of his heart, his scent haunted me for hours and the thirst never went away. I never slept; I never even grew tired, all I felt was this burning thirst. I could hear everything that surrounded the bell tower, I could smell everything, I could sense if there was a change in the temperature, I could even sense whether it was night or day. There was nothing that I could not sense that is how I knew Father Philip was coming to feed me. I heard and smelled his horse when he was about ten minutes away and the burning thirst grew stronger.

"Well hello. How has your week been?" He asked me in an amused voice.

"Torture! I can sense everything around me. I can hear everything I can smell everything, I can't sleep and I feel really thirsty. Please don't make me suffer!" I was actually begging him, it was not like me to beg but I felt desperate.

"Very well then," he took out a bottle with blood, it smelled delicious and I could not wait to drink, once again my body started to fight against the chains and once again I calmed myself.

"Here you go…" he stood next to me and put the bottle to my mouth he held up my head and I drank, my thirst was finally quenched. I still felt the urge to kill Philip but it was less he stayed with me for about two hours then left once again. The next three years followed that pattern. Even though I did discover that I had a peculiar ability, if I concentrated real hard on an object I could make it move, I kept myself busy trying to perfect this talent, and I did.

After the three years past Philip kept his promise, so I had two hours to roam the forest everyday, and I got fed a lot more since I was hunting for myself so I wasn't always thirsty. After about five years is when things got bad. Philip used me as his own, sometimes he took me into town and made me help him commit fraud, I don't know why but I felt like I had to obey. I never knew priests were this corrupt. When we were at the tower one day, I lost my virtue to him, it was a strange sensation but it was not what I was expecting, it was probably because I saw Philip as a master and not a lover. He obviously saw me as a slave and a lover or maybe just a slave. I had been with him for thirty years, because of the fraud I had helped him with he was somewhat wealthy, he had aged and become older looking, and I was sure I had too. But I had not seen myself in thirty years.

"Hello Amilia I have a new assignment for you." His voice sounded hoarse and he looked really pale almost as pale as I was.

"Master, is everything alright?" I asked out of common courtesy, I did not particularly like Philip, he was evil and manipulative, to the world he was an innocent priest but to me he was a fraud and an adulterate.

"No, I am dying from malaria. So your next assignment is to bite me, change me so that I can live for eternity." He came over to me and kissed me. "Now bite me." I could not move.

"Master, I don't think I can, this is so sudden, are you sure this is what you want?" Philip hated vampires, in fact he despised us.

"I will not let this Malaria kill me! Now, I have given you an order and you will obey! Don't forget I am the reason you are alive, I could have killed you thirty years ago, but I spared your pathetic existence, and now you owe me!" He was screaming at me, and then suddenly I blanked out. It was the first time in thirty years that I was unaware of my surroundings. At first I saw myself in my old living room being screamed at by my father, then I saw myself in the market place in Ipswich, William screaming at me, I saw myself on that dark street Henry screaming at me, and then I came back to present day, Philip screaming at me. I realized just how much I hated being screamed at, and I got angry, for the first time in a long time I got really angry. The very few objects in the room started levitating and spinning, Philip barely had time to notice what was happening when I lounged forward and broke his neck, something I should have done a long time ago.

This was the first time I had used my strength for something other than hunting. I had killed Philip; I had actually just realized that if I had changed him I would have been his slave for the rest of eternity, and I realized that I could have killed him thirty years ago. If I really tried, I could have broken those chains that bound me and I could have killed him, I could have prevented thirty years of pain, thirty years of so called 'pleasure' I could have done so much in thirty years so why didn't I? I bent over Philips numb body and took his keys to the main door of the tower and then I sped my way out.

As I got into town I quickly located where Philip was residing, I walked into the building and everyone stared at me, my clothing was inappropriate, I looked like a prostitute, they were probably wondering why I was in such a holy place, I decided as revenge for everything Philip had put me through I was going to expose him for the evil man that he was.

"Excuse me, I'm here on an assignment, my master said this customer paid really high for me and that I was to come here personally, his name is Phillip Thompson, apparently he is a regular with my master and my fellow girls, and when he saw me he paid higher than any other customer ever had, so could you tell me if he is here I already know which room to go to." I smiled, they were all in complete shock, they were never expecting Philip to be so tempted, and they probably never expected him to be so corrupt.

"No he is not here, he left a few hours ago to go see a very old lady that he had been seeing for the last thirty years, she is an ill woman who can't go to church so every week he goes and has a private service with her." One of the men said trying to convince himself that Philip was truly a god loving priest.

"Oh that must mean he is in the forest with Elisabeth, she is one of my fellow girls and one of his regulars he usually takes her into the forest to an old abandoned bell tower. I guess he wanted to fit her in before me, well that's ok ill just wait for him to return." I walked out of the main room and went straight to Philip's private room, there is where I saw a mirror, the first mirror I had seen in thirty years, I sped past it not looking at myself, I was far too nervous to see myself and I wanted to clean up first.

I went into the bathroom and took a long shower when I came out I searched through Philips clothes and I found a dress, it was a lucky find and the fact that it was somewhat decent was a miracle. I found a brush and combed out the knots in my hair which was far easier than I thought would be possible. Now it was time, I could not postpone it any longer, I closed my eyes and walked in front of the mirror, after a few seconds I opened my eyes and I was breath less. I had not aged a day, but I did look different, my features were straighter, more perfect.

My once brown frizzy hair was now perfect and wavy, it was like silk, my once green eyes were now a light grey, they contrasted my hair, but they completely fit in with my pale skin. For the first time in my life I saw myself as beautiful, people always told me I was breathtaking and appealing to the eye, but I never thought much of myself. Now looking at the new me, looking at what I had become, I was beautiful, I was breathtaking and it was unnatural. I stood there staring at every inch of my face taking in this new found beauty, I was infatuated by it, I needed to see more, I quickly undressed and stared at my new body, it too was perfect, my waist was perfect, my hips were perfect, my chest was the perfect size, and my posterior was perfect. There was not one defect on me, not one misshapen body part. I redressed and stared at myself once more.

When I was finally able to function again, I searched the room for Philip's safe that held the key to all his wealth. It was quite easy to find. After that I snuck out of the building and caught the first train to London, and from there I caught another train to Dover, the trains were a lot faster than thirty years ago, so it took me a lot less time. When I arrived in Dover, I went shopping for a few outfits to survive in. I caught a boat going to Calais and from there I started traveling the whole of France. I spend the next twenty years of my life traveling Europe and meeting new Vampires, I even made friends with the Volturi in Voltaire, Italy. The Volturi is Vampire royalty, they have been around for over five thousand years and when vampires face exposure the quickly send their 'army of vampires' to 'handle' it.

"Amilia, please you must stay with us, with your telekinesis and your immunity to all powers dealing with the mind could really come in useful in our army, we are even offering you the chance to start as an elder, and not have to work your way up." Aro pleaded with me, I had spent the last twenty years with them, and they wanted me to become a permanent member of their coven. On one hand staying with the Volturi helped me realize all my powers, I was not only telekinesis but I also had immunity to all powers that dealt with the mind. I became more powerful as soon as I started living here with them, I had training to help me use all my vampire abilities, and I was probably part of the top twenty strongest vampires in the world.

On the other hand, if I decided to stay with them I would be eternally bonded to them and there was so much that I wanted to see, so much that I wanted to experience, staying in Voltaire for the rest of eternity was not what I wanted, I needed to explore the world, not only Europe.

"Thank you for the offer Aro, but there are things that I must do before I settle down for eternity, but maybe after I have explored the entire world, I might join you, this is no promise just a thought, thank you for everything you have helped me with I will be forever grateful, and I hope that there is no hard feelings."

"Of coarse not! There are absolutely no hard feelings, and now I have something to look forward to!" he started to bounce up and down while clapping, "and I f you decide to join us after you finish discovering the world, you will know most vampires and probably have befriended them so our army might grow even bigger!" he stopped bouncing and embraced me into a large bear hug, "Take care of yourself, and don't do anything illegal. Goodbye my good friend." I liked Aro, he was the best friend I had ever had, he was a little insane, but that added to his teddy bear image.

"Thank you, and hopefully we will keep in touch." I said hugging him back

"I'm sure we will, and you will always know where to find me." We parted and as I walked out of his main office I saw Jane walking in the corridor.

"I guess I will see you sometime in the next hundred years again," I said walking toward her.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? I mean if you did we would be partners and probably be the leaders of the same group of soldiers." She said hugging me.

"Yes, I know but I need to travel the world, see all there is to see, and then maybe I might join you on your quest for world domination." I smiled at her.

"Well don't take too long, if we are ever going to rule the world were going to have to find a way to overthrow Aro, Marcus, and Caius. And I know that won't be easy." Suddenly we heard growls coming from three different parts of the castle. We both laughed, and Aro joined in on our laughter.

"Yes you two keep plotting, Jane one day I will have your head on a platter." He said playfully.

"No you won't you need me." Jane answered. Jane was also a very good friend, she and I were inseparable, and we loved to mess around with Aro's head. She was like a sister to me. And I would truly miss her. Suddenly she smiled at me and I knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"Give up, your power does not affect me!"

"I had to try, just for old times sake." We both laughed and said our last goodbye's, I quickly left and drove to the nearest airport. That is when I decided that I was going to live my life like a normal human being, I would stay in one place for as long as my appearance permitted me, and I would live among the humans, attending school and furthering my studies in collage. That is when I decided to move to the United States of America.

**Well that was the long awaited chapter 7, my schedule is a little less busy so I might write a little more, but I'm not making any promises.**

**I would like to thank all of you who voted on the whole hair color thing, it was a big help, and i updated my profile there i have links to the pictures i used : ). Keep reading and reviewing, ill try to update ASAP.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well this is a pretty small chapter I hope you enjoy, not one of my best though. Anyway read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 8

It was like every other Wednesday afternoon, Emmet and I were having a fruitful game of Halo, Jasper was reading one of his physiology books, Rose was texting on her phone, Esme was in the study, researching useless recipes, and Alice was looking through her fasion magazines making her shopping list when suddenly she got a vision, I was the only one that could see it because I could read minds and see what other people saw, but they all knew the blank look on her face. In her vision she saw a female, a vampire coming to our school, and living here in forks. It was normal for vampires to pass through forks but never did they actually stay, there were very few vampires that stayed in one place for long but then again there where very few vegetarian vampires that could control their thirst around humans.

"OH MY GOD!!! Another vampire is moving to forks! This is sooo cool were going to be best friends and go shopping together and hunt together and maybe they might even move in with us!!!" Alice squealed jumping up and down

"Did you see all of that?" Rose asked her

"No, but I know its going to happen I can feel it!" once again Alice was jumping up and down. Jasper sent a wave of calm throught the room and she stopped hopping.

"Maybe this guy will be a worthy opponent in wrestling." Emmet said.

"It's a female Emmet." I answered I did not feel like hearing him babble about wrestling, and I certainly did not feel like him and Jasper getting in an argument about who the better wrestler was, making a useless bet, and getting in a wrestle.

"We better call Carlisle." Esme said braking what looked like an argument in the progress.

I got my phone and called Carlisle, I explained him what was going on and he told me what we would do. I hung up the phone and everyone looked at me with curious eyes.

"So what did he say?" Alice asked

"He is going to go to school with us and talk to the vampire." We all knew the drill if a vampire was visiting Forks; we would go to them and request that they not hunt any of the residents here so that we could keep our identities safe. But another vampire living here was dangerous, what if they decided to go on a killing rampage, what would we do then? Secondly I doubt this vampire was alone, vampires were never alone usually they traveled in twos them and their eternal mate, family like mine were rare, there was Carlisle my father, Esme my mother Emily-Rose my older sister, Emmet my younger brother who was Rose's mate, Alice my younger sister, and Jasper my other younger brother who was also Alice's mate. My family was impossibly large.

After I was changed by Carlisle, Rose had found Emmet being attacked by a bear in the woods one day, she had fallen in love with him and had brought him back so that Carlisle could save his life, they had been mates ever since, about fifty years later when me and Emmet were hunting we came across Alice and Jasper. When Alice was changed she got a vision of one day meeting Jasper and one day joining our family so she spent her whole vampire life perfecting being a vegetarian and searching for us. It was a bit hard for us to pose as a normal human family since, Carlisle was in a twenty eight year old's body, Esme wass in a twenty five year old's body, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper were in eighteen year old bodies and Alice and I were in seventeen year old bodies. We told the public that Carlisle and Esme adopted us because Esme could not have children, which was true since vampires could not reproduce.

A few days later there was an announcement in school that we were getting a new student, we knew that had to be the vampire.

"So, looks like this new vampire is coming on Monday." Emmet said breaking our usual silence, during lunch brake me and my siblings sat at a table at the furthest end of the cafeteria all by ourselves. It was a subconscious reaction for humans to be afraid of us, the humans consciously thought we were some kind of Clique, it was probably because we were so beautiful and graceful to them, it was probably also because we all had the same pale skin and the same grey eyes even though our hair colors varied, my hair was honey brown and straight , Rose's hair was strawberry blond and wavy reaching just below her shoulders , Alice's hair was pin-black and Asian-straight reaching the small of her back, Emmet had dark curly brown hair, and Jasper had blond hair almost reaching his shoulders.

"Yep, Carlisle said he is going to come to school that day." Alice answered obviously bored to death.

"I can't wait for some action; I hope this dude puts up a fight!" Emmet said. His thoughts went to him and an imaginary figure wrestling in the school parking lot.

"Emmet for the last time it's a female! So please stop picturing yourself wrestling, it's quite disturbing and plus you would probably lose." I answered

"Edward leave him alone! If you don't want to know what he is picturing, then stay out of his mind!" Rose hissed at me. Because they were mates Rose was always standing up for Emmet, it was also visa-versa. Emmet was the only one that really got along with Rose, to the rest of us she was shallow and cold but he saw something we didn't. There were little things that the rest of us could do with her though, Alice and her were shopaholics, me and Rose loved to collect and fix cars together, and Jasper and her were… well… both really quiet.

"Stop talking so loud, Rose people are starting to stare." Jasper said

"You know what? Whatever!" Rose got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"She has got to control her temper." Alice said softly giggling. The bell rang and we went to our classes, and then at the end of the day went home.

It was Monday and we were all a little jittery, Jasper tried to use his power to calm us but it was not working. Carlisle drove us to school so that he could talk to this new vampire and explain to her what our lifestyle is like and try to come to some terms with hunting and killing humans. We all hoped that maybe, possibly this vampire could be a vegetarian, but we all knew it was a long shot but we still hoped we stood there waiting in the parking lot. All our fellow students stared as they saw their 'favorite' clique with their 'favorite' doctor waiting for someone in the parking lot. We just stood there some of us leaning against the car until we sensed her nearby. We all stood up straight and alert.

"She sensed us, she feels fear." Jasper said once again using his power, Jasper's power was that he could sense and alter the emotions of the people or vampires around him, we usually made jokes about our situation, Alice _saw_ visions of the future, I _heard_ peoples thoughts, and Jasper _felt_ people's emotions, we had all three senses perfected. Today these powers came in very handy, but somehow I could not hear what this vampire was thinking, they were probably not I'm my range yet, even though I could usually hear what someone was thinking as soon as I sensed them but not this vampire, it sort of frustrated me. We waited and then a BMW6 coupe drove up to the school and parked at the furthest end of the parking lot, we all waited, and then after a few seconds the door opened and the vampire stepped out.

* * *

**I'm already working on the next chapter it shouldn't be too long away.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9, I was so inspired after reading over all the reviews you guys made that I typed this none stop, I haven't even eaten since breakfast, but I couldn't leave the computer. There is a surprise waiting in this chapter so go ahead and read, I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. : )**

* * *

Chapter 9

I had just finished unpacking my stuff in my new apartment, I got in my car and headed toward school, I knew exactly how this was going to be, I was going to be on everyone's mind, I was going to be the outcast, I was going to be one of the only people who were not born and raised in this small town, I was going to have to work for friendships and I was going to love the challenge. As I was driving I suddenly got the scent of vampire, which was weird but a few moments later I realized the scent was not one vampire it was six! Six vampires and as I sensed further they were at my school, they were waiting for me, I suddenly felt fair, I knew I could take on one vampire and depending on their strength I could take on two but there was no way I could take on six.

I drove further thinking about what I could do, well we were going to be in public, so they might not attack, but just incase they did I was preparing myself to scream, not that that would help me. I drove up to the school and there they were all six of them waiting for me, it was as if they knew I was coming. I drove to the furthest side of the parking lot from them and parked my BMW, I waited a few seconds then I got out, I slowly walked toward them.

"Its ok, we are not here to hurt you." The one standing in front with the blond hair said to me.

"Then why are you here?" I asked with a low and steady voice.

"Because we have been residing in this town for two years now, and we have managed to keep our secret, we are vegetarians, we do not kill humans. We do not expect you to live that way because you are here but we would like you to keep your hunting moderate and discreet. We would also like a truce, we know that our type is very territorial but we have no problems living in the same town as you so we would like to have peace, and since you and my children are going to be in the same school we need to keep up pretenses." He had a very gentle voice and it sounded like he meant what he said.

"If that is the reason you are confronting me then rest assured, I do not kill humans, because of circumstances in my past I was trained to live off of animals and I still do, I have never drank the blood of a human and I don't plan to. And as for territorial, I do not care if you live in the same town as I do and I do not care if we will be going to the same school, as long as my safety is not threatened by you I will have no reason to bother you." As I walked I looked at him he seemed to be in a young body and he was good looking more than the usual vampire, I looked away and that is when I saw him. Someone I never thought I would ever see, someone I thought was dead, the person that I had loved all those years ago and still loved. I saw Edward, my Edward. I came to a dead stop and stared at him with disbelief, I was speechless, and they all stared at me all except him he stared at the ground.

"So what's your name?" The one with the black long hair asked me.

"Amilia Harlow and yours?" I answered still in shock; Edward still didn't look at me, I thought that mentioning my name would get his attention but it didn't.

"Well my name is Alice, this is my 'father' Carlisle" she did quotations with her hands and pointed at the blond who spoke to me earlier.

"It is nice to meet you Amilia." He said giving me a warm smile

"Likewise Carlisle."

"This is my older sister Emily-Rose, but just call her Rose." Alice pointed at the blond female who stood there observing her nails.

"Hi," was all she said to me.

"She is always quiet so don't worry; this is her mate and my older brother Emmet." She pointed at the large one with curly brown hair.

"Hi, how good are you at wrestling? Do you want to give it a try sometime?" he asked me, I wasn't sure if he meant that literally or if he made a pass at me

"Umm, I don't think so but it's nice to meet you Emmet." That was the best thing I could think to say.

"This is my mate Jasper." She pointed at the other guy with blond hair.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Amilia, and please there is no need to feel so anxious." He said and suddenly a wave of calm came over me.

"Uhh what just happened?"

"Jasper has the ability to feel and alter people emotions, so technically he feels exactly what you feel and he just sent a wave of calm over everyone." Alice explained, while holding on to Jasper's hand.

"Apparently it didn't work for some people." He said looking back at Edward.

"Oh of coarse, this is my other brother Edward." She pointed at Edward and finally he looked up at me.

"Hi Edward" I said expecting him to go into shock from seeing me.

"How do you do that? Why can't I hear what you're thinking?" he looked at me frustrated. That wasn't the response I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting to see him alive and well considering a hundred and six years ago I heard he had died. He probably eventually went back to Ipswich and heard that I disappeared.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know if I should bring up the past or let him bring it up.

"My power is to read minds but I can't read yours."

"Oh, well one of my powers is psychic immunity, technically, no one can alter or reach my mind in anyway, its like a locked vault that only I can access, my other power is telekinesis. So yeah…" he gave me the same look Jane gave me when I told her that her power couldn't work on me, it was a mixture of anger, disgust and confusion.

"I can't read your mind because your immune to me?" he sounded really annoyed.

"Well yea…" Now he was just annoying me, why the hell was he stalling? Suddenly a human with long straight brown hair started walking toward us; I had barely noticed when she pulled up in her Chevrolet Pickup Truck.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling at them. "Ooh you must be the new student!!! Hi my name is Isabella, but please call me Bella; it's very nice to meet you." **(Yes Its Bella!!!! All of you out there obviously thought it would be better if I added Bella so I reconsidered and added her in there, Surprise!!!!) **

"Hello my name is Amilia; it is nice to meet you Bella." I said smiling politely.

"So you're the new vampire, it's always nice to know that some vampires _don't _want to kill me, you don't want to kill me right?" Oh My GOD!!!! How did she know? How did this insignificant human know, now I had to kill her!

"How can you tell, wait scratch that, how do you know, no scratch that too, who else knows, never mind, you know what, I think I have to kill you!" I babbled; I had never faced a human that knew my secret except for Phillip and that didn't work very well. That's when I heard a growl.

"You will not touch her" Edward was by Bella's side within seconds shielding her from me. In fact all the vampires looked at me with threatened expressions.

"Wait your protecting the _human_? But she knows about us! We have to kill her! She knows far too much, and what if the Volturi finds out?!" I was confused, how were they so calm about our secret being known, weren't they the ones that just told me they wanted to stay discreet?

"She is not a threat to us; we are the ones that told her. She is my mate, and I am planning to change her, as soon as we are married." Edward hissed at me, Bella just stood there silent.

"Ooh, she is your mate…" I whispered, no wonder he didn't want to know why I was alive, I was about to brake up his relationship. He didn't want me here.

"I am sorry, will you please excuse me for being so rude." I asked the pathetic human.

"Of coarse it's ok, as long as you don't try to kill me." She smiled. "So how do you live among humans and still hunt them?"

"I don't, I'm a vegetarian." I answered, looking down.

"Really I thought vegetarian vampires were rare." She said walking over to me and shaking my hand.

"Which reminds me," Carlisle said walking toward me, "How did you become a vegetarian?"

"Well it sort of a long story, but the clip note version is: The vampire who changed me wanted me to become his eternal mate, while the transformation was taking place some priest saw him carrying me, and I'm not sure how but he chased away the vampire and kept me, his intentions were to kill me but he never did, you see he was a corrupt priest and he wanted to keep me for my beauty and for whatever fraud I could help him commit. He kept me locked up for a few years only feeding me animal blood, so I had no chance to fed off humans, I've never actually tasted human blood. I don't really see the necessity, animal blood is easier to get, and more humane to drink. So after the thirty years I spend with him I just kept the no human diet."

"Wow!" Rose suddenly said. Everyone abruptly looked at her, including me. "So he used you to commit Fraud?"

"Yes, and he umm well he also raped me, on several occasions." I said remembering all those hurtful memories that I tried so hard to forget.

"Well I know how you feel, when I was human, on my way home one night my fiancé and his friends raped me and left me In the street to die, that is actually when Carlisle found me and changed me." Rose said. Everyone was shocked at her sudden honesty.

"Wow, well that must have been really hard for you." I said sympathizing with her.

"It was but I got my revenge, I hunted them down and killed them one by one, but of course I left my fiancé for last and made his death the most painful."

"Nice!" I said smiling at her

"Yea I quite enjoyed it." She smiled back at me. Everyone was looking from her to me with shocked expressions.

"Well I would love to stay here but it is getting late and I need to find the main office so that I could check in by the secretary."

"Oh well let me show you the way." Rose said, walking over to me and intertwining our hands as if we were best friends. I wondered why Alice said she was always quiet, she seemed like a fun outgoing person to me. And I had a feeling we were going to be best friends. We walked into the main office and the secretary looked at us, her eyes widened as she saw me with Rose.

"Ms. Hale I see you are escorting our new student umm…" she said obviously not knowing what my name was

"Amilia" she corrected the young woman

"Right Amilia Harley is that correct?"

"Actually its Harlow" I corrected, never in my 123 years had anyone ever mixed my name up with a type of motorcycle. What was this world coming to?

"Yes, well here is your schedule and here is a map of the school. Take this form and let all your teachers sign it." She said handing me some papers. "Your first class is Advanced Algebra with Mr. Ferguson. Would you like me to escort you?" she asked

"No I will escort her." Rose said smiling politely at the woman.

"Ok well I hope you like it here in forks!"

"Thank you, and I'm beginning to." I and Rose walked out of the main office holding hands and smiling at each other. Luckily we had the same first class. The bell rang and we rushed to class running and giggling for no reason, I don't know why but me and Rose had some sort of connection, it was obvious we both felt it.

We walked into class as everyone was taking their seat; everyone stared at us including the teacher.

"Everyone this is Amilia Harlow, Mr. Ferguson will you please sign her attendance slip? Thank you." Rose said to the whole class, everyone was in shock, apparently hearing her speaking could put anyone in shock.

"Umm Ok." The teacher said he took the paper from me and signed it. "Amilia I hope you feel welcomed here in Forks, I know this is Advanced Algebra so if you can't keep up just tell me and I will put you back to the juniors level of Algebra." He said, handing me back the slip.

"Ok, if I can't keep up, I will let you know." I had to smile at that one, me not keep up in high school algebra, Ha that was funny, I could teach this class probably better than he could, but I didn't say anything else.

Me and Rose took seats next to each other and started a little round of twenty questions. Of course no one could hear us so we chatted throughout the whole class.

* * *

**Sooo what did you think? I bet I surprised all of you, I did didn't I, ooh you know I did, there was absolutely no hints leading up to this, in fact I only decided to put Bella when I was typing the sentence before she came in****, of coarse this means I will have to change my plot _again_, but I don't mind, I never really planned what was going to happen after Amilia and Edward met back up. So I even surprised myself. Lol**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I will try to update soon.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10, it's a little slow paced but I was sort of stalling, I have got a basic plot ready for the rest of the story but I'm not sure how it's going to end. **(Which reminds me… shout out to IlovetheCullens4life for helping me with the plot, she gave me the idea. Love you Magi!) I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

I walked into the buzzing cafeteria, I spotted the table and Bella was already there.

"Hey you." I said as I bent down and kissed her. "Weren't you supposed to wait in front of your class for me?" I whispered in her ear, putting on a hurt voice.

"I was waiting for you, but then I was abducted and dragged to the cafeteria!" she said glaring at Alice.

"Will you please stop being so difficult! I think its stupid to wait for him in front of _every_ class come on you have two feet you can very well walk yourself. And you certainly don't need him to protect you as you walk from History to Geography!" Alice said pouting. Sometimes I did not understand her but I let it go.

"Where is Emi?" Emmett asked. "I haven't seen her since I had free, usually we pass each other on our way to class, and we usually meet up for a few minutes before lunch." He pictured him and Rose in the janitor's closet, talk about EW!!!!

"She is on her way in." Jasper answered obviously sensing her. Rose walked into the cafeteria, got her tray, and sat down with us.

"Where were you?" Emmett asked her.

"Sorry, but I have been walking Amilia to all of her classes." She said with a smile. Was it me or was Rose actually getting along with someone other than Emmett?

"Wow Rose, you and Amilia seem to be getting along well." Bella said sarcastically.

"Yes I've never met someone so Brilliant." Wait did she just complement someone? Rose never complemented anyone.

"Wow Rose, I've never heard you complement someone before." Alice said almost in shock.

"Yea well, whatever." She laid her head on the table and started to think about what all she was planning to do today after school. The doors opened and she walked into the cafeteria, on her right was Mike Newton, aka pretty boy, flirting with her and on the other side was Tyler Crowley, aka Mr. Jock of the year, also flirting with her, now it was normal for pathetic humans to flirt with us vampires but, what was scary is when a vampire flirted back.

"So, do you play any instruments?" Mike asked.

"Actually, I can play the piano and the violin. How about you?"

"No I tried the piano once, but I sucked at it, and plus the woman my mother had hired to teach me was an idiot that could barely stay awake long enough to finish explaining me whatever it is I was supposed to do."

"Well maybe what you need is a better teacher, one that can hold your attention and one that will give you all the explanation you need." She whispered the last part in his ear, what was she on? Mike Newton was probably the shallowest person in Forks, besides Rose, but why should someone as breathtakingly beautiful as her be flirting with an idiot like that? In fact she was more than just breathtakingly beautiful there was something about her that caught and held my attention, some unknown force mad me curios, about her, and seeing her flirt with Newton outraged me.

"Amilia would you like to sit with us on our table?" Tyler asked her grabbing her attention from Newton.

"I would actually like that." She walked over and sat at the 'popular' table.

"Well Rose, looks like your new best friend abandoned you." Alice said sounding content. I listened to her thoughts and what I heard shocked me. _Ooh! They know each other for less than twenty four hours and suddenly their best friends, we know each other for more than fifty years and NOTHING! It's as if we are total strangers! And what the hell is with the complements, Come on she doesn't even know her! Not once, not once has she ever complemented me!_

Looks like somebody was jealous.

"She is not abandoning me, she is trying to interact and get along with the humans. Everywhere she lives she tries to become friends with as much humans as possible, I think its cool that she is so social. in fact i made a bet with her, which one would ask her out first, i said Tyler she thinks mike. I'm pretty sure I'm going to win." Rose explained.

"Yea, right." Bella answered sarcastically. Bella was not her sweet shy self today, she was on edge and obviously annoyed about something.

"Sweetie what are you thinking?" I asked her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I hated when she kept me in the dark, it frustrated me. Things were extremely awkward that day. None of us felt like talking so all of us listened to Amilia flirt up the 'popular' boys, and kiss up to the 'popular' girls.

"This is disturbing, come on Emi, lets go somewhere else." Emmet said, his mind went directly back to the janitor's closet.

"Ok let's go." They exited the cafeteria and went straight to their favorite spot in the school.

"God, that's disturbing!" Jasper said. While Alice tried to stifle a giggle.

"Edward we should probably, be on our way to Biology." Bella said standing up.

"I'm skipping today, but if you want I can walk you." I answered.

"Its one of _those _days isn't it? What outrageous experiment is the class doing today?" Bella looked really worried.

"No experiments. Mr. Harris is just going to start a new topic, so just theory for today." Immediately she calmed down.

"Then why are you skipping?" she asked, I usually only skipped for a reason but I just wasn't in the mood for class.

"I'm not really in the mood to get a lecture about something I already know."

"Well ok, have fun in your free period then." She kissed my cheek and left the cafeteria. Just then Jasper and Alice nodded at each other, got up and left the cafeteria. I didn't even want to know where they were going. I sat back in my seat, closed my eyes and blocked all the sound from the school and just tried to sort through my thoughts.

"Don't you have class?" I heard an Angelique voice ask me. I opened my eyes and there she sat with all of her beauty right across from me on the table. The cafeteria was completely empty, except for me and Amilia. "Well?" She asked.

Yes, but I'm skipping, you?"

"I've got free."

"Lucky!" it was a rare occasion to have a free period in this school; you had to have a very complex package choice. "So…" I started, her eyes raised from the spot on the table she was looking at and caught my gaze. "So uum how much do you remember from your human life?" I thought that was a good enough conversation starter, now she was going to explain what she remembered from her human life and it would flow from there.

"Well everything." She shifted uncomfortably and looked away from me.

"Lucky you, I can't remember anything from my Human life, well except for my parents, but I barely remember them, I just remember that my mothers name was Marie Mason, and my father's name was Edward Mason, I was Edward Mason the 2nd, I can remember what they looked like but that's about it." Amilia looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You don't remember?" she whispered

"Nope, I'm not even sure if I was born in Chicago, in fact I think I was born in England, in my first few years as a vampire had an English accent, but that's just a theory, How about you?" For some reason I was curios about what she would say.

"Well, I was born in Ipswich, England in 1844. My father was Bradford Harlow, The co-owner and co-founder of Bradford& Bingley. We were extremely wealthy, when I was 16 my mother died, and I got engaged to a man named…" she paused, "Sebastian, his father was an artist so he was very poor, my father did not approve, in fact he wanted me to marry a man named William." Listening to her explain her life was soo enchanting, infact I felt like I was actually there, eventually she finished and I was in awe, she had a difficult human lile and a difficult immortal life, I wondered how she made it this far.

"Wow, that must have been, painful."

"It was, but I got over it, well I never got over my fiancé but what else can I do, He has been dead for over 100 years."

"I guess your right I mean why live your life based on the past?" she looked at me with sorrowful eyes; I could only imagine the pain she must feel to have lost everything and everyone she love, and still remember it.

"Do you want to give me a full tour of the school? I've only seen some of it." She asked me.

"Sure why not, I don't have anything else to do." We got up and started to walk around school, I showed her everything including all of Emmet's and Rose's 'spots and I explained exactly what they were used for. She laughed a lot, and it was easy to talk to her.

"Wow, for such a small town this is an interesting school, but then again any school would be interesting if it had a family of vampires attending it." She smiled, she had such a precious smile, and it was probably the best smile I had ever seen.

"Yea, you should have seen our last school, I think they are still wondering why everything they put in their closets kept on breaking." She laughed, and it sounded like music played by angels.

"Wow, Emmet and Rose really need to tone it down." She said still laughing

"Ooh it's not Emmet and Rose that kept on braking the stuff, it was Alice and Jasper, when those two are together alone all hell brakes loose, I always try not to be home when their in the mood. But sometimes I'm unsuccessful and have to endure the thoughts, and the mental images they send out."

"Ouch! That must be disturbing." She said stopping to look at a bulletin board.

"It is." I stopped and stood next to her.

"I have a question, it's probably personal and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." She said nervously. She turned to look at me and I could see something was bothering her. I wish could read her mind, why was it that the most interesting minds were out of my reach, first Bella and now Amilia.

"What is your question?"

"How long have you been with Bella, and how well do you know her?"

"Well I have been with her from since I moved here so that would be two years, and I know pretty much everything about her. Look if your worried about her knowing our secret don't be, she is trustworthy and as soon as we graduate and she marries me I am going to change her." Why was she so worried about Bella? I mean what could one person do?

"Yea I guess I shouldn't doubt your mate, just because she is human." Right then the bell rang. And the hallway filled up with students going to their next classes, some of them were staring at me and Amilia.

"I have to get to class, thank you for the tour." She said.

"Your welcome." She smiled at me and walked away; I went to my next class and sat down next to Alice."

"You didn't have to give her _that_ many details!" she whispered to me

"Sorry." I said as I opened my books and class began.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Review and tell me. Another chapter should be a few days away.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been over two months since I moved to Forks. Rose and I, as I predicted, are best friends, Emmet is my play buddy, Alice doesn't seem to like me and neither does Bella, Edward's memory hasn't triggered yet, fortunately, and Jasper is a good friend, Carlisle is my own personal counselor, and Esme is my new mother figure. I was fitting in perfectly. Spring break was here and the Cullens and Bella were going Alaska to visit another coven of vegetarian vampires, they had invited me along and since I had nothing better to do I decided to accept. We had gone up in the cars, I left mine home because it was no nearly as fast as the others, I had ridden in Emmet's Wrangler.

"Where almost there, I can't wait to see Irena!" Emmet said braking the silence.

"Well you better not get too friendly like last time, or else!" Rose said sounding annoyed.

"What happened last time?" I had to ask it sounded like he screwed up on something with Rose, and if there is one person Emmet does his hardest not to upset it's Rose.

"Well last time I found him and Irena flirting about to make out" she glared at Emmet.

"We were not going to make out, you know you're the only one I want to make out with, and don't you think you overreacted I mean, you didn't talk to me for weeks!" I started to laugh; I could not help it I could not imagine Rose not talking to Emmet.

Don't laugh! It was a very painful time for me!" Emmet sounded like a little kid that was being teased.

"I'm Sorry, I wont laugh anymore just give me e a few seconds." I giggled and then I tried to keep a straight face.

After a long silence we pulled up by a large white manor, it looked like it was built in the early 1920's. Carlisle and everyone else were just stepping out of their cars. The door opened and a vampire with long, red, straight hair, and a small physic came walking out.

"Carlisle! It's been so long!" she had a high pitched, melodic voice.

"Tanya, it is quite a pleasure." He walked up to her and hugged her. Esme walked up to them smiling.

"Hello, Tanya." She said

"Esme! My, you keep getting more beautiful every time I see you." The rest of the group walked up to them. "Wow you must be Bella!" she said hugging Bella. "I can see why Edward is so fond of you, you are absolutely adorable."

"Thank you." Two other vampires walked out of the house. One had long, brown curly hair, and the other short, straight, blond hair.

"Hello Irena, Carmen." Alice said running to hug them.

"Alice, I've missed you!" the one with the brown hair said.

"Alice we absolutely must go shopping." The other one said. It looked like Alice was in heaven. By now Rose, Emmet, and I were already by the rest of the group.

"Well you must be Amilia. My name is Tanya. Carlisle has told me so much about you, in fact I feel like I already know you.

"It is very nice to meet you Tanya." Alice and the rest of the ladies came towards us.

"This is Irena," she pointed at the blond, hmm so Emmet had a thing for blonds, "and this is Carmen" Tanya pointed at the brunette.

"It is very nice to meet both of you." I said. In that moment _he_ walked out of the house. He was…breathtaking, beautiful, magnificent, gorgeous, he was tall with long brown hair tied at the base of his neck. He was lean and muscular but he was still a bit slender, he was less muscular than Emmet but more muscular than Edward, if I had to guess I would say he stood around 6'3". There was something about the way he smiled that gave me a weird feeling in my lower stomach.

"Carlisle, meet the newest member of our coven, Julius. Julius this is Carlisle and his family." Tanya said introducing the magnificent creature.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Carlisle I have heard a lot about you." He said his voice was deep and sensual, it was melodic more melodic than it should be. Carlisle started to introduce him to everyone.

"And finally this is …" Carlisle started to say, but before he could finish I stepped forward toward the angel before me.

"Amilia. It is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Julius. _enchante_. the pleasure is all mine" He took my hand and kissed it, while looking up at me. All I could do was smile at him, he had such a beautiful French accent. He raised his head and smiled back at me, and then he turned his attention to Bella.

"So what does it feel like to be a human?" he gave her a sexy smile, I was in complete shock he turned from _me_ to talk to _the human_? I heard a soft growl escape from Edward. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was forbidden to talk to the human." He directed this to Edward who just glared at him.

"It's not forbidden to talk to her, but it is forbidden to try any of your little fantasies out on her." Edward said still glaring at him. I was awe struck and Bella just blushed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Julius said sounding innocent.

"Don't deny it, I can see and hear your thoughts." Edward said to him.

"Well then you why are so worried? My thoughts have nothing to do with the human. In fact my thoughts do not concern you." He turned back to me and leaned down so that his mouth was over my ear.

"Will you go hunting with me?" He whispered in my ear.

"Actually I went hunting before we came, so no thank you." I saw Edward smile, he looked satisfied. He was probably happy that Julius was leaving Bella alone. Bella turned around and walk toward the house where everyone else was already sitting and conversing with each other; Edward followed her but kept on glancing back at Julius.

"So tell me, how are you so… perfect? I know becoming a vampire makes you extra appealing, but you, you are all that and more…" he said his eyes scanning every inch of my body, I felt a chill down my spine and I could not help but feel a bit self-conscious. "Mmm, I think I can look at you all day…" he said looking me up and down again. I rested my hand on his chest, which was well toned, and tiptoed to press my lips against his ear, Julius bent his head down so that I could fully reach.

"Well, you can look all you want… but you can't touch, so have fun with your wildest fantasies, and maybe if you work hard enough they might just come through." I retreated, while sensually biting my lower lip, and gazing into his eyes which were wide with shock and overwhelmed with pleasure. I turned around and walked into the house, walking my signature 'You know you want this' walk which always had men staring at my posterior. I walked in and followed everyone into the living room; I sat on the sofa next to Rose.

'Nice teasing skills; that should definitely get and _hold_ his attention." She whispered so soft that only I could hear. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

**Julius's POV, (sorry I don't know why but I feel like hearing julius's thaughts are somewhat important, he is obviously not a main character, buti just really wanted something from his POV. enjoy) **

Wow! I stared at Amilia as she walked away, her hips swayed from side to side, her hair followed her like silk, I was aware of every movement her body made. I forced myself to turn around and I went off to hunt, luckily I found an easy black bear in the first ten minutes. I quickly fed and took a long jog to clear my head. All I could think about was Amilia.

"Come on Julius! Get a hold of yourself." I told myself. "She is just a female." How many Females have I flirted with, took out and slept with in the past 149 years? She was supposed to be just like the rest of them, hot, young, and looking for a good time, but she wasn't, she was nothing like those harlots, there was something about her, she was… unique, she was _special_ "Come on Julius, listen to yourself, we are talking about some random woman that is probably just like the rest of them, but just better at flirting and seeming mysterious, there is nothing special about her, just another tease that is looking to cash in." I had to tell myself that over and over to even come close to believing it, but there was one thing I knew, I was going to find out if it was true, if she was different or if she was the same as all of them.

I was sitting in the back yard with Bella; we were cuddling, just spending quality time together while everyone else was either, shopping, having 'fun', or hanging out in the house.

"Edward?" Bella took me out of my train of thoughts.

"Yes Bella?" I said while brushing some hair from her face.

"Will it always be like this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling frustrated yet again for not being able to read he mind.

"Will we always be this happy, and this close to each other, after we marry and you change me, will things change between us?" she said looking down. I gently grabbed her chin between my fingers and made her look at me.

"Of coarse it will change. We will be married, we will be much closer, and we will spend a lot more time like this, just me and you." I said, I hoped that is what she wanted but I was not sure. The thought of being married to Bella appealed to me, I could barely wait until she was Bella Cullen. But I had to, she was still not sure if that is what she wanted.

"Wow, that sounds…amazing." She sighed, she smiled and I knew that she was starting to like the idea of marriage.

Right then the back door opened and Amilia walked out. Bella suddenly tensed.

"Ooh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm starving and I need to hunt so don't bother about me just continue what you were doing. I'm just passing through.

She quickly ran through the backyard and I followed her movements until I could no longer sense her. Bella got up and started to head toward the house when I held on to her hand.

"Where are you going, I'm not finished with you yet. I got up and started to kiss her. One of my hands slid around her waist while the other one cradled her head. My lips gently caressed hers at first but as the seconds passed by our passion grew. She wrapped both her hands around my neck and one fisted in my hair as she pulled me closer to her. I started to open her mouth with mine and then I slid my tongue in, she happily met mine with hers, she tasted soo good. I could barely get enough of her, a few more seconds passed and I retracted so that she could breathe.

"Now I'm finished." I gave her a playful smile.

"Well I'm glad that you decided that you just had to finish." She said slightly blushing.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm currently deciding what my next chapter is going to be, I have busy weekend ahead so I might not have that much time to write, luckily my Christmas break is starting Thursday. Even though I will be swamped with community service, I will have a lot more time to write and focus on my story. By the way in your reviews tell me what you think about Julius's character, I need to know if I portrayed him the way I envision him to be like, I have a pretty basic role for him to play I just need to figure out how he is going to play it, (yea I know I just gave you no information whatsoever, but don't worry what he does is going to be a surprise). **

**and by the way... _enchante_ mean delighted, in French**

**Any way keep reading reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I hated seeing that _human_ in Edward's arms, but all I could do was keep on running. I was starving, I _had_ to go hunting, and I almost felt sorry for lying to Julius. But from the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes, he only wanted one thing. Suddenly I sensed another vampire heading towards me.

"I thought you already went hunting. "Julius said.

"I felt another urge to hunt." I said indifferently making a fast excuse.

"Well I guess we can hunt together now." He was caching up with me now.

"I hunt better alone."

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid to show me the monster within?" He asked seductively as he started to run by my side.

"Excuse me?" I stopped running and looked at him.

"You heard me." He stopped running and turned back to face me.

"I think I heard wrong, because I don't think you just mad a pass at me."

"What if I did?" He purred seductively, I glared at him, and then I got a brilliant idea. I lifted a large rock and slammed it into him from behind; I made sure it didn't do too much damage. It caught him completely off guard.

"What the Hell?" he turned around and tried to sense if anyone else was there. I deliberately started to vibrate some twigs off in the distance, it sounded like someone was running away. He listened to the sound and crouched over like he was about to attack. Seeing him so on edge was too much, I started to laugh. Julius turned to look at me,

"What are you laughing about? Please tell me what is so funny about something being out there in the forest that I can't sense?" he said almost glaring at me.

"You can sense it." I said trying not to smile.

"No I _can't_! Can you?"

"No _I_ can't but you can." I said almost starting to laugh again, but I held it back.

"And how do you know I can sense whatever just attacked me?" Julius sounded annoyed.

"Can you sense me?" I asked.

"Of coarse I can sense you! What does that have to do with…" before he could finish his question, I levitated some rocks around us. Julius's jaw dropped as he stared at all of the floating objects, his gaze turned to me, I was smiling as I observed my own power.

"Are _you_ doing that?" he asked in awe.

"Yep, it's cool isn't it."

"It's amazing! So this is your power?" I let all the pebbles drop, and started to slowly walk around.

"Yes, so what is your power, or do you even have one?" For some reason I was curious about him. Besides his obvious charm and good looks, there was something about him that caught my attention, but at the same time it was clear he was not my type.

"Well I can conjure up the element of fire." He held out his hand and suddenly in his palm were flames. It suddenly shaped into a ball of fire and he started to throw it from one hand to the other, and then he simply closed his palm and the fire was gone.

"Wow! That's really… something." I was amazed; the ability to control fire had many possibilities. "But does that mean that you are immune to burning?" If that was the case then he would be indestructible.

"Technically yes but still no, you see, if I am perfectly fine with no injuries I can pretty much walk through fire, but if I am weak and I have many injuries, then no the fire will burn me, and I will die."

"Well I guess I can understand that."

"So tell me about your life." He said suddenly.

"Which one, my human life or my vampire life?"

"Both."

"I would rather not."

"Why not?" He asked

"Because it is sad and I don't want to bore you, and I'm just not in the mood to receive your pity." I said staring up at a very peculiar cloud in the sky.

"Nothing about you can bore me, secondly I don't give pity, and lastly I'm pretty sure it can't be as sad as my life." I looked at him and he looked like he was remembering a very painful memory.

"Tell me about your life." I said.

"Ok. I was born in Lille, France in 1859; my father's name was Francoise Dubois, and my mother's name was Angelica Thomas Dubois. When I was eighteen my mother left on a trip to England for a few months and there she got pregnant for a carriage man for the elite, she then had a son, my half brother. My father was so outraged he kicked her and the baby out, but me being a full grown man with a job, I took my mother and half brother in and I supported them the best that I could. When I was twenty two, I was attacked in a dark alley on my way home from my job. A few days later I was a vampire." He paused; he started to rub his temples. A few moments passed and just when I thought he wasn't going to speak he continued. "I didn't mean to, it was a mistake." He ran his hand through his hair.

"What was a mistake?"

"About two nights after the transformation I found my way home, my brother was asleep and my mother was in the sitting room reading. I was so thirsty and she smelled so good, I couldn't help it, I attacked her, I drank her blood and I killed her. I heard my little brother scream; luckily my mother's blood quenched my thirst so I did not attack him. I left him with a family friend and then left France for awhile. I returned when I had better self control. I followed my brother, all through his life, I lurked in the darkness, protecting him and watching over him. As he grew older he became a priest. He eventually moved back to England, instead of following him, I decided to travel and explore other parts of Europe. After almost forty years, I went to England to check on him, and found out he was murdered. I had missed his death by two days. I went to the tower where he was found dead and I got the scent of vampire. If I was two days earlier I could have saved him, I could have killed the monster that killed him." I saw pain in his eyes.

"I am so sorry." I stopped pacing and turned to look at him. He also turned to look down at me.

"Don't be, it not your fault. In fact it's _my_ fault."

"No its not! You obviously tried your hardest to take care of your brother, despite what you think you were a good brother." I reached my hand up and cupped his cheek. I wanted so badly to comfort that marvelous creature.

**J. POV**

I had a pain I'm my chest, old memories always brought that pain back, but what made it worst was seeing Amilia with such a painful expression. I took her hand that was rested on my cheek and kissed the inside of her wrist, she tasted so good., I wanted to taste more of her, I wanted to take her into my arms and force all her pain away, I wanted to sleep with her, I craved the feeling of having her body beneath mine.

"Where was your brother living when he died?" she asked.

"Northampton, he was found in an old abandoned bell tower, with a broken neck." Her eyes widened in surprise, I wondered what she was thinking.

"What year?"

"1932, why, what's wrong?" I asked suddenly feeling alarmed,

"I-I think I have to go." She said as she took her hand back.

"Wait you haven't told me about your life."

"Maybe later." She turned around and started to run away.

"Wait! We still need to hunt!" I started to run after her. She was fast but I was faster, in no time at all I caught up to her. I grabbed her hand and twirled her around; I quickly wrapped my other arm around her waist and held her in place. Wow! She felt so right in my arms; it was like there is where she was made to be.

"Where are you going?" I whispered in her ear.

"I-I have to go, pleas just leave me alone." What kind of game was she playing? A few seconds ago she was flirting with me and now she was running away from me, what was she up to?

"Give me one good reason why I should leave you alone?" I asked in my seductive voice.

"Please, I really need to go." She started to resist against my arm that was wrapped around her. Realizing that she really wanted me to leave her alone I let my hands fall to my side.

"There your free to go." I turned around and sped away before she could say anything, I was all in to teasing and flirting but I hated playing games, and that is what she seemed to be doing, it turned out she was just like the rest of them.

**Well this is a short chapter; but before you go all 'wait**_** she took so long for that?' **_**this is not all that I have typed. There is another part but I will make it into another chapter, I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long.**

**Any way I will try to update the rest soon, until then enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 13

**I had fun writing this chapter, it has a lot of arguments in it, I hope you like the chapter, and I left you a little cliffy…**

Chapter 13

I watched him run away, I had obviously offended him, but I couldn't talk to him I had to gather my thoughts. I went and hunted a few easy bears. I ran around the forest for awhile and just tried to sort how I was feeling. Then a few hours later I went back to the house.

"Amilia, you're back! You absolutely must go shopping with us!" Rose said as she ran towards me.

"Shopping?" I said feeling nauseous, I hated to go shopping.

"Yep. Tanya, Irene, Carmen, Esme, Alice, Bella and I are going shopping; we are having a girl's night out. And you are joining us." She started to pull me towards the car.

"NO! I hate shopping!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I instantly heard Emmet and jasper laughing.

"Why don't you take the guys with you, they are in desperate need of a new wardrobe." I said. Both Emmet and Jasper stopped laughing as soon as they heard it.

"That's a good idea, Alice we are going shopping for the guys!" she yelled over her shoulder. I heard Emmet and Jasper start to groan.

"Come on Bella! Do we have to go trough this every time! You are going shopping whether you like it or not!" Looked like Bella and Alice were at it again, Bella hated shopping more than I did, I just hated shopping with other people, especially Alice, she always made too much of a deal of everything. If I was taking my time, by myself just browsing through the boutiques then shopping became quite a relaxing time for me.

"Why do I have to go shopping again? I have enough clothes!" Bella answered annoyed, suddenly I heard gasps.

"Did she just say she has enough clothes?" I heard Tanya ask.

"Is that even possible?" I heard Irene ask.

"Is it legal to say those words in that order?" Carmen said while fanning herself. The women's expressions were priceless. I started to giggle and Rose just frowned.

"Why don't we leave her here, all she is going to do is hold us back anyway, and if we stay out late we will have to endure one of Edward's useless lectures about how fragile she is and how important she is and bla, bla, bla." Rose was obviously annoyed, I don't know why but Rose could not stand a bone in Bella's human body. I disliked Bella because she was human, but Rose just plain out hated her, and she hated the thought of Bella becoming a vampire.

"Come on Rose let's go!" Alice yelled at Rose.

"We're coming! Come on Amilia!" she pulled me along and I just followed her, I knew if I tried to put up a fight I would lose so it was useless.

**Edward's POV.**

I watched as all the ladies left to go shopping. Poor Bella was forced to go; I tried to save her but for such a small person Alice is very… overpowering.

"So now that the ladies are gone what are we men going to do?" Emmet said.

"A game of Halo?" Jasper asked.

"Ok, but let's make it interesting, we'll start out with by putting in $500 each and every game we will add another $100 each when we are finished the winner gets all the money." Emmet said

"Sounds like a game! I just hope you don't feel too bad when I take all your money." Jasper teased Emmet.

"Ha! You wish, by the time I'm finished with you, you will be on the ground begging for mercy." Emmet said in retaliation. Just then Julius walked out of the forest. I listened to his thoughts.

_What's the point, she is just like the rest of them, now the question is, do I sleep with her and just add another notch on my bedpost? Or do I turn this one down? I am a bit curious what it will be like with her, but then again what's the point? I wish that she could have been different, just this once I would have liked to have met a woman that wasn't a complete bimbo._

Was he thinking about Amilia? How dare he have such thoughts, as if she would actually sleep with him. I growled at him and he glared at me.

"So Eddie, are you game or are you too chicken?" Emmet asked me with a confident smirk on his face.

"Actually Emmet I'm so game! Prepare to lose all your money, and what is left of your oversized ego." I taunted him.

"Ooh look, it's the new guy." Jasper said loud enough for only the three of us to hear.

"Hey Julius, you play Halo?" Emmet asked. Julius looked up and smiled at us.

"Of course!" he said matter of fact-ly.

"Well then you in on our little competition?" Jasper asked him. Julius ran up to us and stopped a few steps down.

"What's the prize?" he asked glaring at me. I immediately checked to see what he was thinking. Of coarse what I saw was a disturbing image of him and Amilia. I growled at him once again, if he kept up with those taught I was going to have to kill him.

"Well it's not that for sure!" I barked at him Jasper and Emmet looked from me to him.

"Why are you constantly reading my mind, if you know you're not going to like what you see?" he asked me.

"Well if you weren't such an obnoxious bastard I would have no reason to be upset!" I yelled at him.

"And how am I an obnoxious bastard?" he asked in a taunting voice.

"You know what you're thinking about."

"And once again I ask you, what do my thoughts have to do with you?"

"I will not let you mentally disgrace her like that!" I said.

"Why do you care so much? Last time I checked you were mates with the human. Or is the human just a fling?" suddenly a picture of Bella naked, in bed with him flashed through his head, he flashed me a wicked grin and I knew he was thinking that on purpose.

"You bastard! I should kill you now!" I was about to tackle him and rip his head off when a wave of calm ran through me. "Not now Jasper let me kill him first!"

"Edward control your anger!" Carlisle threatened me.

"But Carlisle he…" I started to say.

"He did absolutely nothing to you. Julius I am sorry for my son, please don't hold his temper against him." Carlisle went over and patted Julius on the back.

"Ooh of coarse not, I know what its like to be a young and free spirited vampire, I know he will eventually grow out of his little violent faze." He smirked at me.

"Emmet, Jasper lets go." I said as I started to walk inside. They quickly followed me.

"Edward, what was that? You looked like you were about to rip his head off!" Emmet said.

"Well I was about to rip his head off, but someone had to calm me down!" I glared at Jasper.

"What did he do to make you so pissed off?" Jasper asked, in shock of how much hate was radiating off of me.

"Well he was picturing the most disturbing things, and his main characters were Amilia and Bella, Rose, and Alice." I lied on the Rose and Alice part, but I would have felt so much better if my brothers hated him as much as I did.

"Disturbing things like what Edward?" Emmet said between clenched teeth.

"Like things that usually happen when you and Rose are alone, but the only thing is, he was always the one alone with them, and there was even one with hall of them together." I lied about that one too but like I said it made me feel better knowing that they hated him.

"Ok that's it I'm going to kill him!" Jasper said.

"No Jazz, you can't, Carlisle would have our heads on platters if we started fighting with him." I said.

"Yea I guess you're right. But if he goes anywhere near Alice I will rip his head off!"

"And if he goes anywhere near Emy I will unleash my full wrath on him." Emmet said, picturing him ripping Julius's head off, and then he pictured Rose running up to him and then his vision went to plain disturbing so I tuned out.

"Let's go play Halo; I've got a lot of anger to release." Emmet finally said breaking the silence. We spent the rest of the night playing Halo. When the girls came home I tucked Bella into bed and stayed with her for the rest of the night.

**Amilia's POV**

When I got back to the house, I had managed to buy a complete new wardrobe. I was annoyed that I had bought so much, and it wasn't that the clothes were not great, but I didn't need this much, shopping with Alice and Rose always brought out the worst in me, and now with three other Shopaholics joining, it was even worse, the only ones that helped me were Esme and _the human_, if there was one thing _the human_ understood it was that moderation was the key to success.

I walked in the house and Edward was taking _the human_ upstairs. I saw Julius looking at me while he was having a conversation with Carlisle. I heard him excuse himself and he walked up to me.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked in a sexy voice.

"Yea I had fun, I better go put these away." Before he could say anything else I sped upstairs. I pretty much spent the next three days avoiding him. It was hard because Rose kept on doing these outrageous activities with Emmet so I usually had no one to hang out with, I would have stuck on to Tanya, Irene or Carmen, but that would have led me straight to the problem, they were always flirting with him. They were the most flirtatious women I had ever seen, so I pretty much had nothing to do so I usually went to town and spent some time at this really cool internet café I found. I was kind of sick of going to the café so I decided against my better judgment to stay by the house, maybe Julius had moved on to someone else. I was watching tv when Alice came into the room and sat next to me.

"What is wrong with you?" she abruptly asked me.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" I wasn't sure where this was coming from, maybe she was finally going to tell me why she disliked me.

"Don't act dumb, wait what am I saying your not acting." She was visibly upset about something. I was in no mood for an argument but I did want to know what I did to her.

"What did I do?"

"Why are you so naïve?"

"What did I do?" I pressed I was now getting annoyed.

"You know what never mind!" She got up and left.

"What did I do!?" I screamed after her but all she did was sigh.

"That is a very good question, what did you do?" Julius was suddenly in the room. I sighed and debated whether or not to stay and talk to him or go back to town. "I see you have been avoiding me. And don't deny it, I have lived in this town for months, trust me there is nothing that entertaining to keep you away all day." He sat down on the couch and faced me.

"What makes you think I have been avoiding you. There are many people I could be avoiding." I said while nervously playing with my hair.

"Who else could you be avoiding?" he asked skeptically.

"Well there is Alice who is obviously pissed at me, Edward, Emmet, Rose, Jasper, or I could be avoiding the _human_." I shuddered at the word human.

"You could be, but we both know you're not, so stop stalling and tell me why you're avoiding me."

"Because I'm repulsed by you, is that better?" I said only half serious.

"We both know you're attracted to me so don't even go there."

"You are way too confident, I am _not_ attracted to you, I have better taste than that." He looked at me with a shocked expression, but then he realized I was joking and he smiled at me.

"If you're not attracted to me, then why are you always working so hard to get me to notice you?" he winked at me.

"HA! You wish, like I have time to care whether or not you notice me."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" I felt so guilty, maybe I should just tell him, but what would he say, and what would he do?

"Well I would rather not say…" I said hesitantly.

"Once again, you don't bore me, and I won't pity you." He said rolling his eyes.

"No you will just hate me."

"I could never hate _you_!" he said sincerely.

"Yes you can, trust me you can." I said looking down at my nails. He took my chin in his hands and made me look at him.

"Please tell me whatever it is that is bothering you, I promise I won't get upset, and I won't hold it against you." He gazed at me lovingly.

"Ok, you know well…" I had no idea how to break it to him.

"Just tell me."

"Well you remember that you… um… found out that your brother was killed by a vampire…" I asked completely unsure of what his reaction would be.

"Yes, so what does that have to do with you?"

"Well, I sort of know who killed him," I was trying to stall.

"Really? Who! Tell me!" he looked excited. "Now I can finally kill that bastard!"

"Ok, I'm leaving now!"

"Wait, you can't tell me you know who killed Phillip and then want to leave, tell me who killed my brother NOW" he looked at me annoyed and then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I was a tad bit petrified seeing him that violent.

"Please calm down, I will only tell you if you let me go." I said calmly.

"I'm sorry, please just tell me, I have waited so long to catch my brother's killer, please you have to understand." He let go of me and he had a pleading expression.

"You have to understand I am not evil, and this was a long time ago, and I don't regret it per say, but I'm not proud of it …"

"Will you get to the damn point!" He barked at me.

"I… sort of…killed Phillip." I closed my eyes and waited for his reaction.

"Excuse me?" he whispered.

"I killed Phillip, it was me, I broke his neck but I…" before I could finish my sentence he exploded.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!! YOU BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL _YOU_!!!" he was about to tackle me but Edward ran in and tackled him.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" he pinned Julius to the floor and everyone ran in the room.

"That slut killed my brother!" in that instance Edward punched him.

"What is going on?!" Carlisle asked in a stern voice. Emmet and Jasper came in and grabbed Edward off of Julius. As soon as Julius was free he came after me. But of course with my lovely ability I pushed a couch in his path and tripped him.

"Wait! Let me explain! I had my reasons to do what I did!" everyone looked at me.

"Amilia, what is going on?" Carlisle asked me in a fatherly voice.

"That whore killed my brother!" Julius yelled as he got up.

"Will you let me explain!" I pleaded.

"What did he ever do to you?! Why would you kill such a noble loving man?!" He yelled at me.

"Noble?! Loving?! HA! Funny! Your brother was a lying, deceiving, obnoxious, perverted rapist!" I yelled at him, at that moment I saw a load of hate flash through his eyes.

"How dare you dishonor his name! My brother was a great man" he yelled at me.

"Your brother was a monster!"

"What did he ever do to you?"

"Well where should I begin? Hmm… let's see, first he held me captive by chains for two years, then he used me to commit fraud, and ooh my favorite part, he raped me, over and over again! Anything else I should add, hmm lets see, no that's it. Well I am overlooking the fact that he wanted me to change him into a vampire so that I could be his slave for eternity, but that isn't that important!" For the first time in a long time I let all my emotions from my past flow through me. I fell to my knees from the pain and the horror of what was once my life.

**How did you like the chapter…? I will try to update soon, or I could take my time…. Hmmm, I'll debate on it. And make it worse my advisor is going away so I might be a little stuck without her, by the way I've got a new pole, check it out please!!!! The more votes I get the faster I will update! ; )**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here is the long awaited chapter 14, sorry i haven't been able to update, i have been so busy, and i had no inspiration to write but i finally finished the chapter, i purposely left another suspenseful ending, but not on purpose, its late and I'm going to bed, but i wanted to update, so i just ended the chapter there. i hope you like the chapter, read and review...**

* * *

Chapter 14

**J.POV**

I was ready to kill her but then she said the most hurtful things.

"Well where should I begin? Hmm let's see first he held me captive by chains for two years, then he used me to commit fraud, and ooh my favorite part, he raped me, over and over again! Anything else I should add hmm lets see, no that's it. Well I am overlooking the fact that he wanted me to change him into a vampire so that I could be his slave for eternity, but that isn't _that_ important!" I looked at her in complete shock, Phillip would never do that. Amilia fell to her knees and I was completely dumbstruck.

"What are you talking about? My brother was not like that!" I was in complete shock. Suddenly Alice gasped and when I looked at her she had a blank face and she looked like she was staring out in to space. A few seconds passed and she was back to normal.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked her.

"Nothing much we are just going to get a visit from another vampire in the next few days."

"That vampire seemed very familiar." Edward said. I looked back at Amilia but she was leaving the room.

"Wait! I'm not finished!" I was about to follow her but she ran out of the house and into the woods, before I could follow her the front door closed in my face. I started to hear her sobbing, she was in pain, I could tell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward came up to me again. "Why can't you leave her alone?"

"Julius, will you please calmly explain to us what happened…" Tanya said as Carlisle stepped next to her.

"Well I told you about my half brother right? Well I told her about it a few days ago and for some reason she was avoiding me, I confronted her today and I'm not sure how but the discussion of my brother came up, and she was he one that killed him. And now after hearing what she said I can't imagine he would do that to anyone." I was confused and I needed to talk to Amilia.

"Wait your brother was the priest?" Rose asked me.

"Yes my brother was a priest. Why did you know Phillip too?"

"You are upset with her for killing him when he did _so_ much to her? What is wrong with you?" she turned on her heels and went upstairs, Emmet of course followed her.

"You are one lucky vampire, be glad that your head is still attached to your body!" Edward glared at me, and then Bella came down stairs, she looked adorable in the white dress she was wearing she looked at everyone puzzled.

"Is everything ok? The noises I heard from upstairs were not very pleasant. And I think I heard some yelling but I'm not sure, probably because you people don't yell, but I still heard some pretty disturbing noises." Edward walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it just a few minor problems." He glared at me and I just ignored him I went back into the living room and started to fix things back to the way they were. I felt Carlisle walk into the room.

"If you two are going to threaten me for what just happened, don't I feel bad enough, I didn't know my brother had hurt her, all I knew is I left him to fend for himself when he finally got his life together, I went back to check on him forty years later, and I missed his murder by two days only to find out he was killed by a vampire, I didn't know why and I certainly didn't know who, when she confessed I saw red, I wanted to avenge my brother's death. Is that so wrong?" I turned to look at him. He looked at me with a knowing expression.

"I am not going to threaten you, I understand your mixed feelings, and it is completely normal to lose your temper at a time like this, I am truly happy that you can admit your mistake, and I hope you will try to fix it." I could see why Carlisle was the father of the Cullen family.

"I will try to think about what to tell her until she comes back; I just hope I haven't done too much damage."

I sat down on the sofa I had just fixed and buried my head in my hands. _Why did I do that? Why did I explode like that, I should have had more control over myself. How could Phillip do that, I never knew my brother to be the violent or corrupt type, but I never really knew my brother… _This was confusing, some part of me still wanted to avenge his death, but some part of me had already forgiven Amilia for what she did, that part of me wanted to hunt her down, fall to my knees before her and beg for her forgiveness. That part of me wanted to comfort her and make her pain go away. Which side of me was I going to listen to? And why did I have the feeling that the two parts of me that were feuding were my heart and my head.

**E.POV**

_If that bastard had laid one finger on her I would have killed him_. I didn't even want to know what Julius was thinking, I was afraid that if I looked and saw another one of his fantasies, or worse if I saw him planning a way to hurt Amilia, I would have gone down there to kill him.

"Easy Edward, please stop thinking about the incident in the living room, all you're doing is upsetting yourself and making me use my power every five minutes." Jasper said, as I felt a wave of happiness pass through me.

"Then stop using your powers!" I was annoyed and no amount of emotional changes was going to change that. I felt Bella wrap her arms around me, and I kissed her forehead. Alice was thinking back on her vision, and I remembered that the vampire looked familiar to me.

"Hey Alice, when is this vampire coming?" I asked.

"I don't know Edward, you saw as much as I did." she said. "I hope it's soon, he seemed… _cool_" I looked inside her head to see what she meant by that, but she started to recite her ABC's so I knew she didn't want me to know. Bella shifted in my arms.

"Umm, just a question, could you tell if this vampire was… a threat…to me?" she asked, stumbling on the words.

"I don't know, but I didn't see any immediate danger, but don't worry, I'm sure _Eddie_ won't let a thing happen to you" Alice said using her baby voice to say Eddie.

"Do not call me Eddie! My name is Edward! And no, I won't let anything happen to you." I looked down at Bella, and she looked worried.

"Well I guess you have proven yourself to be an amazing protector so far, with the whole James incident, and what not." She rolled her eyes. But I could hear she was still a bit worried.

**Random POV**

"We are close, I can smell her." I said to my master.

"Good. As soon as we arrive I will give you your prize and I will collect mine." My master smiled, he only smiled when he thought of her, I couldn't even remember her all I remember was her eyes, and those had surely changed by now. I was so happy to finally be so close to her, my master and I had been searching for her for over a hundred years, every time we got close, she would get away, and she was very good at cleaning up her trail, but not this time, this time we would find her.

**J.POV**

It had been three days since the argument, I still haven't seen Amilia, I was beginning to believe that she was not coming back; the Cullens were leaving to go back to Forks tomorrow.

"Alice, do you see any sign of her returning?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"No, if she made the decision to come back I would see it immediately." She sighed. But let me see if I can force a vision." She closed her eyes and her body went still. I looked at her waiting for her to come out of her trance. Just then Bella and Edward walked in.

"Interesting," Edward said.

"What is she seeing?" Bella asked while sitting down on the couch next to me.

"The vampire that was coming to visit now has a friend and their coming today." Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Careful Alice, thoughts like that can get you in trouble." Edward said teasingly.

"It's not _my_ fault! You saw my vision, those two are_fine_."

"Alice are you crushing on the vampires that are coming to visit?"

"Maybe. Bella you have to see them! Ooh wait you will, in less than an hour actually. I can't wait!" Alice squealed.

"Yes that's all nice and well about the visiting vampires but what about Amilia?" I asked impatiently.

"She obviously isn't planning on coming back, not that that is a bad thing…" I heard a growl out of Edward when she finished her sentence.

"So the new vampires are coming in less than an hour?" Bella asked breaking the tension in the room.

"Yep, so I better gather up everyone." Alice got up and danced out of the room. I couldn't help but feel depressed; I had completely screwed things up with Amilia. My overreaction drove her away. I would be lucky if I ever laid eyes on her again. I felt guilty; at this specific moment in time there was a whole lot of self loathing going on in my head. I suddenly felt a wave of calm and confidence run through me.

"Will you please stop with the self loathing?! I feel like throwing myself off a cliff, and the guilt isn't really helping. So what? You lost your temper, you were a bit cruel and a tad bit viscous, but I'm sure the reason she disappeared is not you, trust me, Amilia is not one to run away from a good confrontation, she isn't one to shy away from the truth, or to run from her fears. What's keeping her away probably has nothing to do with you." Jasper said as he walked into the room. This was the most I heard out of him; he was usually so… quite.

"I doubt that," I said feeling self conscious again. Once again I felt a wave of confidence go through me. "Thanks, it's really is helpful to have someone like you around." I smiled half heartedly at him, and then everyone that was gathered around the house was in the living room. We all just restlessly waited in silence. And thn we sensed them, we waited until they got closer then we all finally moved and went outside on the front porch.

"Bella, stay inside." Edward said pulling Bella back into the living room.

"No!" she looked at him fiercely, "Please?" she quickly added a pathetic plea.

"Did you forget what happened the last time you were exposed to unknown vampires?" he said in a controlled but still tense voice.

"Yes, but this time it will be different, Alice sees no harm and no danger, and plus I am so attuned to the whole vampire thing, _if_ there is danger we will just take care of it." She walked around him and went to join the rest standing on the porch. I had never seen a human as brave and open as her.

"Welcome." Tanya said. "We are glad to have you visit us, but I am curios, what brought you here?" she asked in a very diplomatic and business like voice, I recognized that voice it was the same one she used when I first met her.

"Well we are actually on a mission, but we sensed your tribe nearby and we wanted to come and see you." Just then a male walked out of the trees, he had long black hair, and striking maroon eyes, he was almost as tall as I was if not the same height. There was something about him that threatened me; he had a dangerous stance and a threatening posture, like he was ready to attack at any moment. Out behind him his partner walked out, this one was a little shorter, but he too looked like he was ready to attack, he had short blond hair, but his eyes were blood red. This meant that he was no vegetarian, and he had hunted, _recently_.

"Hello my name is Tanya, and this is my coven, Irena, Carmen, and Julius. This is my very close friend, Carlisle, and this is his family, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella." She pointed at us individually as she said our names. The oe in front eyes widened with surprise, he probably just realized that Bella was human.

"My name is Henry and this is my master, William." The blond one said, looking at the other one with a worried look.

"E-e-edward?" William said looking stunned. Everyone looked at him with a strange expression.

* * *

**Well that is chapter 14, I've already started chapter fifteen, i will try to post it ASAP, hopefully i will have enough time to work on it. by the way i change the picture on my profile or Amilia, and my poll is still open, i'm going to need alot more votes to make this decision, and for the record, im not going to kill Bella but i need you to tell me honestly who you want Amilia to end up with, and i don't want Bella to have any influence on whether or not Amilia ends up with Edward, i just want to see who you really think would be the best choice. **

**Anyway, I'll try to update soon, keep reading and reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Happy New Year!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review when your finished reading.**

* * *

Chapter 15

**J.POV**

"You know each other? Why didn't you tell me when I had the vision of them coming?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I knew you looked familiar, but how do we know each other?" Edward asked him stunned.

"What have you finally lost your sanity, or are you in denial of your past?" William glared at him. I stood there stunned; I got this strange feeling, like an old memory was trying to be remembered.

**E.POV**

I looked at the stranger, I knew him, from my past but I could not remember, maybe his thoughts could help me.

_How pathetic, he is such a coward, he is trying to forget and deny everything, I should have known he would have tried to forget the pain he put her trough, it was so like him. A pathetic coward was what he was, and still is!_

"I know I hurt Bella but what does that do with you?" I asked confused, how did he know of the danger Bella had been in because of me?

"What?" he looked at me now he too was confused,

"Your thoughts, you said I was a coward for trying to forget the pain I put her through. How is that any of your business? And how do you know about that, surely I would remember something that recent. And why is it that you feel so appalled that she is my mate? Once again what of this is your business?" He stared at me blankly.

"You're mates with a _human? _You truly have gone insane!" He was looking at me with such hate, it made me a little uncomfortable but I wanted to know what I had done to make him hate me. Then is when Carlisle spoke.

"Surely whatever is going on we can settle if we all calm down. Jasper?" He looked at Jasper, and I felt a wave of calm pass through me.

"Now Edward, how do you know William?" Carlisle asked, in a voice that he usually used when he was working with a patient.

"I don't know." I said, frustrated. "How do I know you?" I directed my question to the confused William, he was probably wondering where all of his rage went. He looked up at me and again he started to glare.

"Master, I sense her!" Henry suddenly said.

"Are you sure?" William turned to look at Henry with a serious expression.

"She is traveling towards us, you should be able to sense her in about ten seconds, and she should be here in a few minutes." Henry closed his eyes and consecrated.

"Alice? Are you going to have a vision any time soon?" I asked her, whoever was coming I think we needed to be prepared. Then I sensed her, it was not just a random vampire, it was Amilia, these two were tracking her.

"Amilia!" Julius left the porch and started to slowly walk toward the direction she was coming from.

In a few more seconds, she sped up and after long moments of silence she came through the forest lines.

**Amilia's POV**

I sensed everyone outside; they were probably waiting for me. I slowed down a little trying to avoid the moment that I would have to explain why I left, but then I sensed two other vampires, I did not know these two. I started running with all my speed and I was within hearing distance in seconds, everyone was quiet, so quiet I could here the human's heartbeat. I came to a slow pace as I reached the edge of the forest line; I could feel everyone waiting for me, so I took a deep breath and forced myself forward.

I was amazed, in shock. My emotions quickly flashed as I tried to figure out what I saw, at first I felt confusion, then I felt pain as my brain started to comprehend, and finally I felt anger, hatred, my temper flared, I saw red, the forest started to vibrate, and the loose objects started to levitate. The looks on their faces were of fear, and surprise.

"Amilia please let me apologize, I was an idiot, I should not have exploded like that please, just calm down." Julius was slowly walking toward me; I felt a wave of calm pass through me. I knew Jasper was trying to calm me, and I tried to fight it but quickly lost. I lookrd at Julius who had a pained expression, but I quickly turned my gaze back to _them_.

"I should kill you." I tried to threaten, but it sounded like I was making a joke, I needed my anger, my pain if I was going to be successful.

"Wow, please tell me that was not meant to be a threat. You have obviously lost your edge; I'm going to miss that. But ooh well, now I can finally complete my promise, and we can finally be together for eternity." William smiled at me; it was the same smile that he gave me so many times, so long ago.

"I see you haven't given up on your pathetic fantasies, I must say, I am a bit disappointed, I was hoping that the past hundred years would have done some good for you."

"It would be impossible to forget something so…addicting." He looked me up and down. "By the way, you turned out far more beautiful than I imagined you would." I glared at him; I walked forward in almost a crouch. I was seriously debating whether or not I should just rip his head off.

"Umm will someone explain what is going on? Because I am lost." Alice said, I looked at everyone and they were all staring me and William.

"Well this is the, hmm what should I call him? Bastard? No that's my word for Henry, how about…pain in the ass, yes that fits quite perfectly. This is the pain in the ass that turned me into a vampire. And that is the bastard that tried to rape me the night I was turned into a vampire, now what I want to know is, how the hell is _he_ a vampire?"

"My master was going to kill me, but instead he changed me, and I will be forever grateful to him for sparing my life." Henry looked at William with respect and obedience.

"Wow, that is the vampire that changed you?" Rose was looking at William from the side; in fact it looked like she was ogling him.

"Rose! Don't ever imagine that ever again! Woman get a grip on your imagination, Emmet would never do that!" Edward shouted out in disgust. Emmet smiled and whispered something in Rose's ear that I could not hear; she immediately started to smile and nod. Edward just groaned.

"So Edward how have you been?" William smiled at him.

"How do you know me?" Edward was obviously confused, and then I realized that William was going to tell him everything, I couldn't let him, I tried so hard not to let anything slip; I was not going to let William ruin my efforts.

"William, I need to speak with you alone, NOW!" I started to walk towards him, and he looked at me surprised.

"Wow, looks like absence does make the heart grow fonder," he smiled at me, "I knew that you were eventually going to come to me, it was only a matter of time. So tell me Love, what is it that bothers you?" He walked to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Don't even think about it!" I removed his hand and backed up. "I just need to speak with you, I am not giving in to your pathetic fantasies, so keep your hands to yourself and don't ever call me Love or any other pet name that you can think of." I glared at him, and he just sighed.

"Some things never change." I started to walk in to the woods and he followed me. "Henry, make acquaintances." William yelled back.

I walked deep into the forest with him, making sure we were out of hearing range.

"Look, at this specific moment in time, I don't care about you and Henry, but I do care about Edward. He doesn't remember his human life, none of it, he doesn't remember you, or me, or anything, I have a feeling if we were to tell him about it then it would trigger the memories, but I don't want him to remember, so please don't tell him about anything, and don't think about it because his power is to read minds." I explained to William, he looked at me skeptically.

"Wait,_you_ don't want_ him_ to remember? Why not? I would think that as soon as you found out he was alive you would want to get back together with him, so why don't you want him to remember?" William asked me.

"I don't want him to remember because, firstly he is happy; he has a family and a new life. Secondly he plans on spending the rest of eternity with his family, and I have no intention of spending eternity in such a large coven, which would mean he would eventually have to choose between me and them, and I would not want to put him through that, and lastly he is mates with _the human,_ so there is no guarantee that he would take me back, so I want to keep him in the dark. Please William, don't mess this up, you want him in the dark more than I do. If he remembered me and wanted me back, I would gladly accept him, which would make your chances so much smaller, please William." I explained and pleaded with him, and he frowned at me.

"What if we made a deal, if I keep the past to myself, you have to become my mate. There is nothing I want more, there is no one I want more, give me what I want, and Edward will remain happy." William's voice was business-like and he looked upset.

"Why? Why is the one thing you want the one thing I am not willing to give? Why can't you just give up, there are other women. I mean what's the point? Before, when I was human I understood that pride and wealth was all you wanted, and marrying the banker's daughter was a high achievement, but what do you possibly gain by being with me now? What is the prize? No one cares about who you marry in this era. Why are you so obsessed with me?" I truly wanted to know why.

"Amilia, why don't you ever listen to me? I have said this to you over and over again, I love you, I have always loved you. I never wanted the pride or the wealth, I'm a vampire, I couldn't care less about pride and wealth. It was _you_ I wanted. From the moment I saw you I knew I was supposed to spend eternity with you; I have spend the last hundred years searching for you because I don't want to spend eternity alone; I have been alone for almost three hundred years, I need a mate and you are the only one that I could ever love. Why can't you see that, why is it so hard for you to understand that you are my everything?" he looked at me with pained eyes, and somehow I knew he meant what he said.

"Ten years. I will stay with you for ten years; after the ten years are over I will decide if I want to spend eternity with you," I gave up, I was going to keep Edward in the dark, no matter what I had to do.

"Ten years is a little short, but I can show you just how happy I can make you in ten years, when do we start counting them?" William walked next to me and started to idle with my hair.

"We will start the ten years when I leave Forks."

"And when will that be? In a few days or in a few weeks?"

"In a few years." I answered nonchalantly.

"What? A few years? Why so long?" He abruptly dropped my hair and turned me to face him.

"Well I want to continue my life in Forks for awhile. I have befriended the Cullens and I want to spend a little more time with them. Let me graduate, and then the ten years will start." I looked up at him.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior, so I have the rest of this year and next." Why was he so impatient I was giving him ten years, he should be happy.

"I guess I can live with that. As long as I am with you I am happy." He kissed my forehead. What was I getting myself into? I had no feelings for William, I had no will to be with him, I was going to give up the next ten years of my life for Edward's happiness, and no other reason.

* * *

**Well, there it is, school is starting tomorrow so maybe now I will get more inspiration to write, **

**(Oh and by the way your all probably looking at your screens like 'what the hell?' don't worry, Amilia isn't going to end up with William, (I don't think) I obviously haven't figured that one out yet, but don't worry this deal is only temporary)**

** Anyway my poll is still open so if you haven't already voted you still can. I will try to update soon, don't forget to review, **_**plz**_


	17. Authors Return

Uhm… wow. I can't believe I'm here now updating this… well it's not really an update. It's a promise for an update.

It's been almost 4 years since I started this story ive grown I think... from 15 to 19 is a huge leap. I recently started rereading twilight. I'm gearing up for breaking dawn coming out in November. This started with me remembering a fanfic about Alice and Jasper, and I guess its ending with me deciding I can't let this story just… go undone.

What I'm trying to say is, I'm picking it back up. I'm going to TRY (try being the keyword I don't know if I will be successful) to finish it. From what I can remember this story is nowhere near finished. What I can't remember is how the hell to finish it (I don't think I ever figured that out) but, this is my chance to do just that in a matter that does not require killing off my main characters. Even though I can't rule that out just yet.

I wonder if any of the readers of this story still care… Are you people even still alive? I might be talking to an empty part of the internet, and no one may ever read this but it's worth a try. Anyway, I'm rambling… so give me a day or 2. Maybe a week I'm a bit busy (don't ask why I make this promise in a time when I'm most busy but yea… my mind is sick and cruel that way, I guess.) I should have another chapter up. I'm attempting to start it as I finish type this. Even though 5:22 in the morning… not a good idea (xD). If u feel like telling me you are alive or telling me ur willing to read whatever i come up with feel free to review or something.


End file.
